Amulet
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Ikuto decides it would be funny to have Yoru Character Transform with Amu and get her to blush. He never imagined it would start a entire fad. Why was everyone always stealing his thunder? Amuto
1. Amulet Lynx

**This story was inspired from remembering how Amu technically is the only one to Character Transform with anyone else Chara. Since Dia was an X Character and technically not Amu's I don't count her as Amu's Chara during that time. She is also the only one to Character Change with another person's Chara in the Manga she Character Changes with Il. **

**So I wondered; how would the other Charas look transformed with Amu? And this story was born from that idea. I literally got several pictures of all the Guardians and Ikuto's Character Transformations and went through each transformation and reinterpreted it for Amu. Than I went through what each Charas personality was and applied it to her as well.**

* * *

Ikuto snickered to himself as he walked with Yoru hanging off of his shoulder. Yoru had a Cheshire grin on his face as he snickered along with his owner. They were going to do something that would be both fun for him and would make the pink haired X girl mad which Ikuto liked so well.

Ikuto loved to tease the little pinkette. It was how he showed affection, it was the cat like personality coming out, tease your mate and once they are about ready to just wash their hands of you than you snuggle. Yoru himself did so with the little blue spadette which was also almost always with the pinky.

His little Miki.

Yoru's younger brother, Mamoru, flew beside Ikuto. Mamoru wore black pants and black short sleeved shirt. He has a plum skull and crossbones on his shirt and a matching plum armband on his arm. His black hair was neatly combed with his cat ears and tail as well as his green eyes shining slightly. Only his feet had claws like Yoru's but his hands were free and at his waist was a sword. He was the purely black egg that Ikuto transformed with to become Death Rebel and transformed with Yoru to become Seven Seas Treasure along with Amu turning into Amulet Fortune.

Mamoru, unlike Yoru being Ikuto's wish to be free, is Ikuto's wish to protect those he loves and as such is more serious than Yoru. However he was just as playful as Yoru was so he secretly couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction.

So he was wondering about the reaction to a certain light green haired clover girl more than the others. So what?

It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and Amu would obviously probably not be at her house. Ikuto sometimes wondered about what Amu's parents thought of her always being gone. He did a quick Character Change with Mamoru and gained cat ears and tail as well as a sword on his side before focusing on strawberry locks and golden honey eyes. Smirking he let his instincts lead him. It was an interesting trick of Mamoru's, being his wish to protect those he cares about while in a Character Change or Transformation with Mamoru he could focus on anyone he cared about and know how to find him.

Following quietly Ikuto came upon the park and found Amu sitting at the water fountain by herself with only her Charas for company. Ikuto undid his Character Change and wondered if the Kiddy King was around and ran off or something. Amu was dressed in a black sleeveless sundress, it was black but along the hem, sleeves, and top of the dress was a navy blue, she wore dark blue sandals and her hair was held in messy pigtails by blue X clips. Her egg carrier case was around her waist and the Humpty Lock was fastened securely around her neck.

Smirking he wasn't about to let the chance pass up and so snuck up on Amu and sat cross legged beside her. She still didn't notice, as she was turned to the other side gazing into the clear shining water of the fountain.

It was unusual for a Saturday afternoon but no one was at this park. However there was a new amusement park up, one of the traveling ones as well as several movies being played today so he figured everyone was probably at one of those. Smirking Ikuto leaned over and gently blew on the back of Amu's neck.

Jumping a foot into the air Amu turned shocked to see Ikuto. "Ikuto? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" She asked with her eyes wide. Her Charas sensed the commotion and came out of their eggs to see what the fuss was about. They all calmed when they saw Ikuto, this was normal to them.

"I came here to find my favorite strawberry." He teased before nudging his shoulder that Yoru was on. Taking his cue Yoru jumped over to Amu. Amu, for her part, thought he was going after Miki and as such didn't react while Miki tensed up and her sisters all flew a bit away from her to get out of the way. However they were all shocked when Yoru didn't make a move to the blue Chara and instead went right for Amu.

"Let's go Amu! Nya!" He called and Amu was pulled into a transformation with blue light as she yelled her protest.

Amu's hair was let down and she had cat ears that matched her hair as well as a tail. She wore leatehr pink pants and a sleeveless belly shirt but she wears matching arm warmers that go from her elbow down to her wrist. She wears a belt on her pants and is buckled with bright pink rhinestones that is the shape of a cat's head. On the back of her shirt is a sheer bubble gum pink that goes down a bit past the beginning of her pants. On her right hand along the wrist is a metal cat claw. It goes along her hand and wraps around the start of all of her fingers and the middle of them with a strap. The device is jointed so that it moves just like a normal hand would. Her feet are cat paws and around her neck is a collar. On the collar is a bell and attached to the collar a chain comes down which holds her Humpty Lock which shines with silver light.

"Amulet Lynx!" Amu shouts and Yoru's voice is heard echoing hers. Blinking Amu realizes that she is now standing on the fountain with Ikuto a bit away from her chuckling while Mamoru floats by him watching silently. All four of her Charas are wide eyed with their hands covering their mouths.

"Ikuto! Nya!" Amu yelled glaring at him. He did not just do this. He better have nothing to do with this and Yoru just doing something stupid he thought was funny.

"You look quiet good as a neko Amu-koi." Ikuto chuckled and Amu glared and a growl built in her chest. Her Charas glared at the blue haired boy who had just done that, didn't he realize that it tired both the Chara and the one they transform with if the Chara isn't theirs?

Before they can rant at him Amu runs and jumps over, taking Ikuto by surprise she lands with him under her, holding his arms beside his head and straddling his stomach. "Ikuto! You tell Yoru to stop it right meow! NYA!" She hissed with a glare before suddenly stopping. Her eyes widened as she started sniffing.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all looked confused but Mamoru simply sighed as he realized what was going on and Ikuto smirked. This was his reason for doing it all along.

"Ikuto~nya." Amu whispered as a blush stained her face and she leaned down to sniff at his neck. Ikuto grinned and allowed her to do so. "What's going on? Nya? What's happening to me?" Amu whispered looking at Ikuto with wide eyes as she shook gently.

"My scent attracts you just like yours does to me." He whispered scratching her ears and Amu started purring. Ikuto smirked as Amu nuzzled against him.

"Play Ikuto! Nya! Play!" She giggled and Ikuto let out a laugh. He had forgotten how much Yoru was like a little kid and would obviously want to play now that he could play with two people at once.

"Okay, my little strawberry neko, I'll play. Let me get up." He had barely said the words and Amu had jumped off of him, standing her tail moved happily as she gazed at him, her body slightly bent as if ready to pounce any second. Looking around Ikuto found a convenient stick and picked it up before waving it at Amu as she got sparkles in her eyes and tried to get it. Ikuto however was taller than her and kept it out of her reach, moving it to the other side of his body when she jumped for it.

"What in the world is going on?" Miki asked staring at Amu and Ikuto shocked. She usually was quick thinking and composed but this was too strange. However at least she was reacting, her sisters all were still staring shocked.

"Ikuto decided it'd be funny and get Amu flustered to have her do a Character Transformation with someone else since apparently when she does the Character Transformation with El and Il she dind't have much control over her body as opposed to when she transforms with you guys." Mamoru explained floating down between Miki and Su.

"So he just wants to make her blush?" The spadette asked incredibly.

"Partly yes, but also since Ikuto _is_ part cat he knew Amu was his mate from the second he was able to truly smell her. Don't you think it was strange that a seventeen year old boy would develop such strong feelings for a girl he had only seen a handful of times?" Mamoru asked and thinking about it Miki had to agree.

"So he fell for her because she smells nice?" Ran asked, finally coming out of her daze along with her sisters.

"No, her scent interested him, and as he found more and more about her out he fell for her." Mamoru explained.

"And you know this how?" Miki asked curiously.

"I am Ikuto's wish to protect those he cares about, along with finding his mate." Mamoru explained shrugging, "I was always there in his heart and I was around as he fell for her." He explained.

"They look so resident together." Dia said with a sigh as her older sisters all giggled at.

Ikuto was playing with Amu when suddenly she got really pale and started to fall down. Ikuto quickly graved her, dropping the stick as the Transformation was undone and Yoru was sitting on her head panting.

Instantly Ikuto felt guilty. How could he have forgotten that it drained her when she transformed with Il and El? Placing Yoru on his shoulder Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and felt a tad bit better when she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amu," he apologized before Mamoru knew to do a Character Change and Ikuto hopped on rooftops to get Amu back home. Her Charas flew after him all silently fuming but at the same time they knew that both Amu and Yoru were okay and only needed a nap.

Entering Amu's room from the unlocked balcony door Ikuto pulled out Yoru's egg and placed it in the basket that Amu kept her Charas Eggs so Yoru could get some sleep before pulling the blankets off and getting in bed with Amu. He leaned on his elbow and stroked her face with a worried look on his. Yoru was in his Egg sound asleep and Miki was sitting on it and sketching. Su and Mamoru floated near Ikuto and Amu as Ran and Dia, knowing there was nothing to worry about, moved on to Amu's desk to relax.

"Don't worry Ikuto~desu." Su said with a slight smile, "this happened when Amu transformed with Il and El, she just needs a nap and she'll be good as new! Desu!" Su promised and Ikuto smiled before kissing Amu's forehead and deciding to take a nap himself.

* * *

**Mamoru is my own character. He doesn't exist in the manga or anime. He is my idea of what Chara is in Ikuto's purely black egg. He is what Ikuto transforms into to become Death Rebel.**


	2. Amulet Rebel

******Here is the Character Transformation that I have been looking foreword to the most. I wanted to have Amu do Death Rebel which is the reason for this entire story. There are some French words in this, at the bottom is a explanation of what the words mean.**

******I had a few spelling errors and didn't do one of the French phrases right, you can't just say chere, you have to say mon chere. I would like to thank "A Reader" for correcting me when it came to that.**

* * *

Amu blinked her eyes sleepily and stretched she glanced to see Ikuto snuggling her and then just closed her eyes again for about three seconds before her eyes opened wide as she remembered that Ikuto wasn't supposed to be in her bed.

She jumped and looked around to see Yoru and Mamoru's eggs with her own. Suddenly she remembered everything and how she had become Amulet Lynx. Blushing she remembered how playful she had been and the strange scent that had pulled her to Ikuto. Blushing she thought of the scent that Ikuto smelt of, mint, chocolate, and blueberries. He always smelt of it and she always thought his aroma was relaxing but she never reacted like that.

She might have wanted to, but that was beside the point.

"Why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked, he had been spooning Amu so when she jumped it woke him up.

"Nothing." Amu muttered tugging away from him. She was glad to find that she was still in her clothing in the park. But she knew that Ikuto would never change her while she was asleep and unable to protest. He never did anything that she truly didn't like, he promised and he never lied to her.

Glancing she saw that her Charas as well as Ikuto's two Charas were floating and watching her. Yoru was bouncing however and when he saw she was fully awake flew over to snuggle on her cheek. "That was so much fun Amu~nya!" Yoru said happily almost bouncing off the walls. "It was like we were one! Nya! And you let me play as much as I want! Nya!" Yoru said happily and glancing past him Amu saw that his brother seemed a bit sad.

Amu's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what Mamoru looked sad about before she realized what it was and smiled indulgently at the green eyed cat Chara. "Mamoru, if you want you can do a Character Transformation with me to." She said and gave a chuckle when his eyes immediately lightened up and he had a big smile.

"Really?" He asked and Amu nodded.

"Not here though, lets go to the park or something." She said and his tail waved happily.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Amu?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded happily.

"Of course, it just tires me out but I'm fine." Amu assured, "it's dark out so I can go asleep again so I'm rested and can wake up at a normal time tomorrow." Amu added and Ikuto nodded as he did a Character Change with Mamoru and gained both the cat ears and tail as well as a sword on his side and lifted Amu into his arms bridal style. Yoru, still a bit tired rested on her stomach while the others all flew along with them.

Ikuto took Amu to where he would play the violin. It was their place.

Ikuto gently set Amu on her feet and Yoru moved to his shoulder. Amu's Charas all moved to Ikuto to sit and enjoy the show. Miki sat beside Yoru on Ikuto's shoulder while Ran and Su sat on his other shoulder and Dia sat on his head.

"Ready Cherie?" Mamoru asked and Amu nodded.

"And thank you for warning me before hand." Amu said shooting a glare at Ikuto and Yoru, Ikuto just smirked but Yoru at least had the decency to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm the most gentlemanly of the three of us." Mamoru answered and all four girl Charas nodded.

"Miki!" Yoru protested and the spadette just giggled as the others all ignored him and Mamoru flew to Amu.

Amu has knee high, laced up black boots and black pants stuffed into the boots. She wears a white sleeveless button up shirt with a plum tie that is tied loosely and where it is tied holds her Humpty Lock that shines with plum light. She also wears a sleeveless black trench coat that has plum feathers along the neck and at the end of the trench coat that reaches her mid calf. She wears white opera gloves, and around her right arm is a plum armband tied in a knot on the outside of her arm. She wears a linked chain along her torso, going from her right shoulder and going along her body to reach her waist on her left side. Her hair is messy and held in a messy bun at the top of her head with a plum X clip, she has cat ears and tail that match her hair. In one hand she held a slim, feminine scythe that the sword part of it the metal almost shines with plum light.

"Amulet Rebel!" Amu called and Mamoru's voice echoed hers.

Looking down at herself Amu raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is interesting, non?" Amu asked calmly.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to mess with you." Ikuto said looking her up and down. "How do you feel." He asked.

"Calm." Amu said shrugging, "I wonder why I have a scythe, I'm not fighting anyone."

"Are you okay?" Miki asked.

"Oui." Amu answered looking around before her eyes zeroed in on Ikuto's ocean eyes and she began walking towards him with slow, measured steps. Ikuto's eyes widened, she seemed so calm and put together. She seemed much older than she was just now, he had never seen her quiet like this.

Amu smirked as she saw his face, "are you nervous mon chere?" Amu asked with a teasing light in her eyes.

"Of course not," Ikuto answered, suddenly he knew how Amu felt when he teased her. The feeling of slight nervousness that made everything that he felt even stronger. The slight bit of embarrassed feeling and being uncomfortable with what is happening but not wanting it to stop.

"Bon, Boo." Amu approved with a slight nod and stroked his face from his cheek down to his jaw. Ikuto's eyes glazed over and smirking Amu moved her other glove covered hand to his jaw and tugged his face down. Yoru had a perverted smirk while the card suited Charas all looked shocked. Ikuto's eyes closed as Amu's lips got closer and closer to his own. When her lips were only an inch from his lips Ikuto's eyes widened.

Mamoru was controlling her, when she transformed with Yoru she had no control, this wasn't really Amu who was about to kiss him, not really. However before he could protest she moved her lips and kissed his cheek. Pulling back she had a smirk and winked at him.

"Oui! I got you back mon chere. I see why you do it so much Boo, it is fun, non?" Amu said with a smirk and had a light in her eyes. With a flash of plum light Amu was now standing with Mamoru on her head. Amu was giggling happily while Mamoru muffled his chuckle with his hand.

"We got you Ikuto!" Amu laughed happily.

"That is a prank that you will never be able to top Ikuto." Mamoru said with a chuckle.

"That was completely brilliant." Miki said giggling and Yoru glared at his little brother before wrapping his arms around Miki's neck and tugging her over onto him so she was leaning against him.

"No stealing ___MY _Miki! NYA!" Yoru growled before hissing, his ears against his head and his tail wagging threateningly.

"Relax Yoru, I have no interest in Miki like that, besides were too similar." Mamoru sighed at his older brother's possessiveness. But he understood it, if someone wanted the girl he liked so much he probably wouldn't be much different.

"We would probably end up strangling each other if we tried to be together." Miki added as Mamoru nodded in agreement. It wasn't that he disliked the blue haired Chara but he didn't' feel any romantic feelings towards her. "Plus he has a crush on a certain little sister of mine with green eyes." She added with a laugh.

"MIKI!" Mamoru protested as everyone but he and Su laughed, Su was blushing bright red.

"Relax Mamoru, Su has a huge crush on you to." Amu assured him.

"Amu, don't be mean~desu!" Su protested but at least Mamoru seemed pacified.

"Why'd you undo the transformation?" Ran asked changing the subject.

"So I wouldn't pass out again, and can walk home myself. Plus both Mamoru and Yoru being tired out isn't a good idea, it took El a lot longer to recover than it took me." Amu answered and Ikuto nodded before walking to Amu's house with Amu. Once the reached her home Ikuto did a Character Change with Mamoru and picked Amu up and jumped onto her balcony. Opening the sliding glass door Ikuto brought Amu into the room before setting her down. He didn't undo the Character Change and quickly grabbed both his Eggs.

"I've got to go now, see you later Strawberry." Ikuto said with wave and jumped off her balcony. With a smirk Amu closed her curtain to change into black sleeping pants and violet tank top. After she was finished changing she pulled her curtains away so that the moonlight could again shine into her room.

"What did it feel like doing a transformation with them?" Dia asked curiously as Amu stretched and got ready for bed. Usually she wouldn't be able to get to sleep after having a nap so long but the transformation into Amulet Rebel, even though she didn't hold it until she passed out, still tired her out.

"It was different for both, with Yoru I felt so playful, like I was a little kid at a park to play. But with Mamoru I was really calm, not like my outer character but more like being truly calm." Amu said with a gentle smile, "it was interesting and fun." Amu answered as she got into the bed and the Charas went to their eggs.

"Oh, one thing before we go to bed." Ran said with a big smile and everyone look at her. "Amu, Su, Miki," the cheerleader waited until all three looked at her as well as Dia looking curiously. "Have sweet dreams about your cat boys." She added before jumping into her egg which caused the pinkette, cloverette, and spadette to blush bright red.

"RAN!" All three yelled in protest as Dia giggled before jumping into her Egg as well.

* * *

******I was just told by a reviewer that the pure black Egg isn't even really Ikuto's Egg and is his father's and his wish to find his father. It probably is, but for the sake of my stories lets pretend that it is Ikuto's Egg and his wish to protect those he loves.**

******French words;**

******non-no, it sounds just like the English no.**

******oui- yes, it sounds like wee**

******Mon Chere- male for Cherie and means my darling. Sounds like ma-on shh-air**

******Boo- means sweetheart or honey. Sounds like the normal sound of boo when you try to scare someone.**

******Bon- good. I didn't know how this word sounded. However, IkutoFanGirlForever told me it sounds like boh or some people say it like bah.**


	3. Amulet Royal

**Last chapter someone corrected my French which I thank you for. I don't know French so I'm working with minimal knowledge at best and most that I know is just Cajun French. So I apologize for that.**

* * *

It had been two days since Amu did a Character Transformation with the cat Charas so she and they were both well rested. In her school uniform Amu sat in the Royal Garden as they did the after school meeting.

"Pinky!" Amu jumped as she heard Yoru and looking up the cat Chara snuggled against her as Ikuto, Character Changed with Mamoru, jumped down.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Tadase asked growling and Ikuto smirked.

"Relax, Kiddy King. I'm just here to visit Amu, Yoru wants to know if she'll play with him again." Ikuto chuckled as he saw the pinkette blush.

"Nya! Please Amu! Another Character Transformation~nya!" He said happily and Amu sighed.

"Aren't you tired out Yoru?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Nope." He said with a smirk as he moved his arms behind his head. "Let's Character Transform again, being Amulet Lynx was fun. Nya~"

"Wait, Amu-chan, did you do a Character Transformation with Yoru?"

"And me to." Mamoru added before Amu could answer and she sweat dropped.

"Yes, I did, this weekend." Amu said chuckling nervously.

"It was fun." Mamoru said with a nod.

"I want to try!" Pepe said happily, "Pepe to! Pepe to!" She said happily and Amu sweat dropped, crap. She couldn't do this all the time, it was draining.

"Be careful, it takes a lot of energy to do a Character Transformation with someone who isn't your owner and it drains both you and the person you do it to." Mamoru warned.

"I am powerful enough to do anything you thieving cats can do!" Kiseki yelled before jumping at Amu. Amu gave a shout of protest but it was too late.

Her bubblegum hair is now held in a ponytail with a small golden crown and on her head is a platinum tiara which holds her bangs out of her eyes. She wears a golden beige dress that is knee length and long sleeved with poofy sleeves. There are white frills along her arms, down the front skirt of her dress, and circling her neck, elbows, along her waist. Her Humpty Lock shines with golden light. She wears white tights, golden kitten heels, and holds a platinum scepter that is jewel encrusted.

"Amulet Royal!" Amu called and Kiseki's voice echoed hers.

Looking down Amu blinked and looked at everyone who were staring at her shocked.

"That was not very polite, Kiseki. I was not nearly ready for that and I am going to end up be extremely tired out. You could of asked for permission first." Amu said gently as everyone blinked at her. She sounded like a noblewoman from a time long ago.

"Wow Amu-chan! You don't only look like a princess, you sound like one to!" Kukai said with a laugh and suddenly Amu's eyes widened.

"Princess?" She whispered and a deadly aura surrounded her.

"What?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow, what was wrong with the word "princess"? He called her princess quiet a bit. Besides Strawberry, it was his other nickname for her.

"Princess?" Amu whispered again and everyone else seemed to know what was about to happen and got ready for a tirade.

"Every time Tadase-kun hears the word P-R-I-N-C-E he does a Character Change and 'Princess' is a girl version of that word."

"I am NOT a PRINCESS!" Amu growled out and Ikuto sweat dropped. Remembering how shy Tadase used to be it made sense that he would want to be soemeone not shy. "I am a NORMAL girl!" She yelled and that confused everyone, they were sure she would say that she was a Queen and would get world domination.

"Why won't anyone get that!" She asked shaking her head angrily, "why do they all talk about how I'm _Cool & Spicy_!" She quoted in a sneer, "they want to pretend to know about me but not bother to get to know me." She growled. "I'm just Amu-nothing else!" She shouted and panted looking up at everyone. Suddenly she smiled gently and almost sparkled.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. I guess I lost my mind for a moment, please do forgive me." Amu said with just enough of a rose blush on her cheeks to make her look humble but still little enough that she didn't look one ounce less composed.

"You have nothing to apologize for, princess." Ikuto said, mostly wanting to see her lose control again, it had been funny.

However everyone was shocked when she didn't react. She stood there, one foot placed in front of the other and both her hands held in front of her holding the scepter in one and the other resting over it. Not one hair out of place and the serene smile on her face.

"Why didn't you react when he said the P word, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked confused, the others thought maybe it was the tone of voice or maybe she was tired out from the first tirade.

"Because sir Ikuto is just teasing, Lady Yaya-he knows who I truly am. Plus I am his princess, I'm not sir Kukai's." Amu said simply and the Character Transformation was undone. Blinking a moment while she came back into her self she quickly remembered what hse had just said and covered her mouth. Did she just tell everyone that she was Ikuto's anything? Princess no less? Her face started to darken a red as Ikuto just smirked.

"Your my princess, huh Amu?" Ikuto asked leaning down so his face was close to hers. "Your my strawberry princess." He said with a chuckle as she blushed even deeper.

"That wasn't much fun." Kiseki huffed, "she was fighting me the entire time." He sighed.

"Amu only fought me for the first minute~nya." Yoru teased floating happily. "I came out of no where and surprised her, but after that she let me have full control~nya!" He laughed happily, "then she played with me, and Ikuto played to so I could play with both of them at the same time." He added even happier as Amu's face got steadily darker.

"That's strange, Amu didn't fight me at all when I did it." Mamoru said curiously looking over at the pinkette.

"You had the decency to warn me so I was ready for it." Amu answered blushing and Ikuto smirked. This was more fun than he thought it'd be. She was blushing even more than she did when she just Character Transformed with Yoru, and even though she transformed with the Kiddy King's Chara she said that she was his princess.

"Pepe now!" Pepe said happily flying to Amu, but she was prepared and side stepped the baby Chara. Turning bright eyes to her Pepe looked ready to cry.

"Not right now Pepe, I'll do it later! Promise!" Amu said quickly to keep the baby from crying, which would make Yaya cry. "Becoming Character with someone else Chara drains my energy, you have to give me a chance to rest or I'll end up passing out or something." Amu explained and Pepe nodded, "how about at the end of tomorrow's meeting I'll do a Character Transformation with you?" She asked and Pepe nodded happily before going over to Yaya. Amu sighed, what had Ikuto started?

"Can the rest of us do it to?" Daichi asked skating over to Amu, "it sounds like fun!" He said happily and Amu knew she couldn't just do it with Pepe or the others would eventually force it like Kiseki just did.

"Okay, one of you once each day after the Guardian Meeting." Amu answered simply, "only once each person unless I say otherwise and I reserve the right to skip a day if I'm too tired." Amu added before he could began to celebrate.

"Who else is doing it?" Daichi asked skating over and Amu got a tad pale when she saw every Chara raise there hand, some were eager, like Rhythm, while others were almost raising it against their own will, like Musashi.

"If your scared to do all of them, I can sneak in here on the days you don't want to do it and cause a distraction." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear and caused her to jump

"No, it's fine, if I don't want to I'll tell them not that day." She answered sighing, "besides, it'll be fun to see how I am with each of them." She said chuckling nervously.

"Nya~does that mean I won't get to play again?" Yoru asked almost childishly while Mamoru hit him with the sheath to his sword.

"You forget, there are no Guardian Meetings on the weekends so as long as I'm not too tired I will play with you then." Amu answered and Yoru brighten up again.

"Thank you Amu! Nya!" Yoru said quickly hugging Amu's cheek and nuzzling it before turning to the matching blue hair and eyed violinist. "She promised to play with me easily, nya. Why can't you do that? Nya." Yoru asked and Ikuto face palmed.

"Shut up or the next time I get Taiyaki I won't buy one for you." Ikuto threaten and Yoru gulped before shutting up.

"Well strawberry princess." Ikuto said to get Amu's attention as he did a Character Change with Yoru, "later." And with that he jumped out of the Royal Gardens. Everyone had been so busy figuring which Chara would do a Character Transformation with Amu that they had forgotten about him, even Tadase had been pulled into it.

It was decided that tomorrow would be Pepe's turn, than on Wednesday Daichi, Thursday Rhythm, and Friday Musashi. Then Amu could rest over the weekend and on Monday transform with Temari, than Kusukusu on Tuesday. Provided, of course, that Amu wasn't too tired to do it within those days. If she was everything would be moved back one day.

This would be interesting during each Transformation, no telling if it would be fun or not. But certainly always interesting.

* * *

**So I couldn't resist a bit of Amuto fluff in this. It is kind of a parting gesture because Ikuto is not going to show up for the next few chapters. I'm not planning on him showing up anyway but he may come up whether I plan for him to or not.**


	4. Amulet Baby

**Not going to lie, this transformation was hard because I kept thinking that I didn't want to embarrass Amu _too _much. I will leave embarrassing her to Ikuto, he can do it much better than I can. Plus as a baby, which operate on what feels go, Pepe wouldn't do anything that Amu wouldn't like because it wouldn't feel good to do. I really tried to keep it realistic.**

* * *

Amu sighed good naturally as the Guardian Meeting was being wrapped up and popped yet another caramel cube into her mouth. Today was the first of the long days she would be forced to Character Transform with other people's Charas, it was nice and it helped her with the change as she didn't like change. She had three caramel cubes to eat for energy that she took during the meeting, the first she had as she entered the Royal Gardens, the second when tea was being served and now as the meeting was wrapping up she popped the last for the energy. It was draining since it was a lot like trying to hold a rope between you and the other person and the other person happened to be a big oak tree and you were pulling on the rope trying to get it to budge. After awhile you either let go or the rope snapped and then the transformation would be undone and you would almost pass out.

The reason that no one else could volunteer to do it is no one else _could_ transform with anyone else Chara, they had been curious after Amu transformed with El and Utau with Dia but they couldn't do it. It made sense for Amu, seeing as she had barely done her first Character Change before she did a Character Transformation and was the holder of the Humpty Lock. It didn't make sense for Utau but after other people tried to get their Charas to transform with Utau and couldn't do it they had figured it was because Dia, at the time, was technically not Amu's Chara but still was just as powerful as her older sisters and as such could transform with someone else, but she no longer could since she was now Amu's Chara again.

Amu was the only one who could do this and if it made them happy and it was just them who would see she saw no harm in it. If anything she was at least going to get the hardest Chara done with first. Amu had, from a young age, taken care of her little sister, she was just old enough to have to clean up after Ami and do things so she never really got the chance to want to be a baby again. And of all the Charas dressing like a baby was furthest from her own character.

"Okay, let's do this." Amu said with a sigh and stood up and backed away from the table. "Nagi if you take _any_ pictures without my knowledge and permission I swear I will never talk to you again. Ever." Amu said glaring at him, "and I will sick Rima-chan on you to."

"I'm not a dog." The mentioned girl sighed.

"So you wouldn't make him regret it if he did?" Amu asked and Rima looked at Amu, than to Nagihiko and then back at Amu. Amu was in her normal uniform however today instead of wearing her hair partly sectioned off she held up two mini pigtails with a pair of red X clips.

"Of course I would." She said simply and Amu nodded happily.

"No more talking! Let's go Amu-chi!" Pepe called before jumping into Amu's chest.

Her hair is held in pigtails by big pink bows and she wears a pink beanie decorated with strawberries. She wears a one piece light pink baby suit that is sleeveless, along with a black bib with a single big strawberry on it and over it the Humpty Lock that shines with light pink light. She wears black thigh high stockings and pink booties.

"Amulet Baby!" Amu called in a slightly higher pitched voice than she usually used and it was echoed by Pepe's voice.

"How do you feel, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked in between sequels of how adorable Amu is.

"Amu feels cute and sweet!" Amu said giggling and everyone began to blush. She was absolutely adorable, they all just wanted to pick her up and squeeze her. "Why is everyone looking at Amu like that?" She asked and even her voice had a cutesy slightly high pitched ring to it.

"Amu-chan..." Nagi sighed looking at her with a blush, "it's just that you are...so..._adorably cute_!" Nagi answered and instead of blushing and twiddling her fingers as she normally would do if someone complimented her she giggled.

"Thank you Nagi-kun, your so sweet." She said finishing it with the simplest giggle.

Usually this would get Rima jealous because it, in other circumstances, would seem like flirting. However, on top of the fact of Rima knowing that Amu has no romantic feelings towards Nagi, Amu like this was adorably cute. She looked a lot like a sweet little baby or toddler that you just wanted to pick up and protect as you absorbed their innocence and pure heart. And when Amu thanked Nagi it was so innocently said, normally Rima hated any girl talking to Nagi and giggling as that would be right with flirting but Amu wasn't flirting. Usually Rima also hated when anyone laughed when nothing was funny but when Amu giggled Rima smiled and wanted to giggle as well.

Before anyone could say anything else the transformation was undone and Amu held out her hands and caught Pepe. "Are you okay?" Amu asked worried.

"Pepe tired." The baby Chara answered yawning and closing her eyes to go to sleep. Amu let out a chuckle as Yaya came over to take Pepe from her.

"Well, one down, five to go." Miki said flying by Amu.

"You looked so cute Amu~desu!" Su added giggling slightly, "if any little ones you have look half as adorable as you did just now they will be the most beautiful babies ever~desu!" Su said giggling happily and Amu blushed.

Ever since being young she wanted children, however she never imagined what exactly they would look like since she never met anyone who would be the father, she wasn't thinking of those things right now when she talked to a guy.

However, when Su mentioned it she suddenly got a flash of two children, a little boy and girl. The girl with long pink hair and blue eyes with a Cheshire grin and a little boy with blue hair and honey-gold eyes holding a violin and looking shy. In a second the image was gone from her mind but it left a lasting impression. Amu forced herself not to think about it, she couldn't afford to think about it-she was still so confused.

The other Guardians all thought she was blushing in embarrassment from being Amulet Baby.

* * *

**My extreme romantic streak comes through no matter how much I decided it won't for a chapter or two. However Amulet Baby it is impossible not to think of babies as well. This transformation didn't last long at all because with Pepe being a baby it would be against her nature to strain herself for something that is just for entertainment.**


	5. Amulet Skater

**So here is the next one. Usually for naming since everyone's Character Transformations are two words I'd do Amulet and one of the two words, however Kukai's is Sky Jack but neither Amulet Sky nor Amulet Jack sounds right so I substituted it for Amulet Skater. I think it goes better, since Sky Jack together sounds perfect for what Kukai does but either paired with Amulet doesn't sound as good.**

* * *

Amu sighed as she watched the meeting began to be closed up. It was Wednesday and Daichi's turn to Character Transform with her. She knew Daichi, he wouldn't do anything on purpose but he, like Ran, didn't know when to take a break and so he probably would push her until she was ready to faint. She just hoped it wouldn't be while she was in the air.

She could see the Chara jumping up and down on the table, he was excited. Amu didn't even bother with any caramel cubes today since Daichi probably wouldn't stop until he had no choice but to stop so trying to keep up her energy so that she wouldn't pass out seemed like a lost cause.

"Okay, ready Amu-chan?" Nagi said with a laugh as Daichi eagerly waited for the affirmative. It was so much fun when he and Ran raced or when they raced while Character Transformed with Kukai and Amu so transforming with Amu sounds like fun, to see how it felt to do a Character Transformation with her.

"Not quiet." Miki answered moving in front of Amu so Daichi couldn't do the transformation yet. "Daichi likes to fly high up, where inside, why don't we go out to the woods surrounding the school grounds so he won't end up making Amu hit her head on the roof or break something?" Miki asked and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"Good idea." Kukai said rubbing the back of his head, that sounded like Daichi, the first time he had done a Character Change with him Kukai had ended up accidentally breaking a glass at home.

Once they all made it to the dragon tree Amu let out a sigh. "Okay Daichi, hit me with your best shot." She said screwing her eyes closed. Grinning Daichi skated over and entered into her.

Amu's hair is held in pigtails with yellow stars and over her eyes are a pair of goggles. She wears a green jacket with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a black tank top. On the back of the jacket is a red circle with a yellow star in it and she wears green fingerless gloves. She wears a red ascot that holds her Humpty Lock that shines with spring green light. She wears a green belt and black pants which her black tank top is stuffed into and she wears knee high brown lace up boots which the pants are stuffed into. She is standing with her arms crossed and one foot on the ground and the other resting on a skateboard that was black with two red stripes in the middle.

"Amulet Skater!" She called and Daichi's voice echoed hers.

Looking down at herself Amu kicked the skateboard up and started to laugh. "Cool!" She said happily looking over at the other people. "What's up guys?" She said giving them a thumbs up as Kukai started to laugh.

"Awesome!" He said high fiving Amu. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as she bounced from one foot to the other.

"I want to skate and race!" Amu said happily, "I've got too much energy. I need to burn some of it." She said laughing before putting her skateboard down and jumping on it before skating straight up at a ninety degree angle. Everyone watched her shocked, much like the first time each had seen her Character Transform.

"Yaya didn't know that was possible, can you do that Kukai-kun?" Yaya asked watching Amu fly with the green sparkling dust following her.

"I never did that before, I don't know if I can." Kukai said staring at it wide eyed, "nothing less from the Cool & Spicy Joker Hinamouri Amu!" He said laughing as they watched her.

Somehow what Amu was doing looked more like a choreographed number instead of when Kukai was doing it and it looked more like just get where you are going. It was like a miniature acrobatic show.

Amu flied up to where she was high enough over the trees that a good third of the big oak trees could fit in between her and the very top of the others. Once she reached that height she moved so she was upside down in the air and pulled her feet from the skateboard. Everyone gasped in horror and were all too frozen to think to do anything-it was like watching a car crash, for two seconds or so you know it is going to happen and you are frozen.

Amu, however, wanted this to happen and tucked herself into a ball with her knees to her chest and spun three times before placing her feet again on the skateboard and crouching down to grip it with one hand and flip so she was right side up in the air.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but the little Amulet Skater was not done with them yet. Turning her body sideways so she almost looked like she was laying down Amu moved her entire body so she and the skateboard spun in a circle five times. She than moved her feet off of the skateboard and put herself right side up in the air with the skateboard flying down beside her. Moving her body she did a back flip, than a front flip, and than leaned back to grip her ankles and spin around once. She did that circuit three times.

When she let go of her ankles the last time she made her body move to the side and looked like she was lying on her side and graved the skateboard before positioning it on her feet again. Everyone enjoyed the show and by now were not as scared as they were before that hse would fall to her death. Moving she skated over to one of the trees and rode down the trunk and skated to where she was, turning the skateboard sideways so it'd stop Amu happily hopped off and kicking the back of the skateboard up it came up in three flips and she caught it.

Everyone stared at her shocked while Kukai gave out a long whistle. "Wow." They all muttered and Amu grinned at them when suddenly in green sparkles the transformation was undone and she was just Amu again.

Falling down Amu landed on the ground and was sweating slightly as she breathed hard and Daichi was on her head laying on his stomach as he breathed hard. "That was so tiring but _so_ worth it." He said and Amu panted and soon Kukai picked Daichi off of her and she allowed herself to fall back so she was laying in the grass.

"I-" here she was cut off with a pant "have to agree with you Daichi." She muttered trying to get a deep breath and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "But I can't promise I can handle this on a daily basis." She added, "I'll try but you guys-" here she was panting and pointed in the general direction of the other Guardians and their Charas who haven't gone yet "remember this moment if I say I don't feel up for a Character Transformation that day." She said as everyone laughed. Amu panted a bit using her arm to block out the sun before she started to giggle as well.

* * *

**So how'd you enjoy the acrobatic show? I personally liked it since I think the tricks skateboarders, bikers, surfers, hardcore and such can do is so amazing and interesting because they usually make it all look so easy but it is really hard. I know I've tried.**


	6. Amulet Beat

**I'm trying my hardest to hold back on the Amutoness. I love Amuto but this story is supposed to be more Amu centered. But this is Amuto to, but I don't want to overdue it-aw heck, I'll probably overdue it no matter what.**

* * *

Amu walked into the Royal Gardens and could almost laugh as she saw that Rhythm was looking at her hopefully. Giggling Amu nodded at the Chara. "Yes, I got a good night sleep last night so I'll let you do it after the meeting." Amu promised and sat down for the meeting.

"Here, Amu-chan, I made some special bars for you that athletes eat before a game-it has electrolytes and protein." Nagihiko said nicely pushing a small plate with three bars that were dark brown with little spots of orange over to Amu. "We wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday." He said with a laugh and Amu blushed, yesterday she had been so tired out that they hadn't trusted her to walk home so Nagi, Rima, and Kukai had walked her home. About half way through Amu had suddenly dropped to her knees and her face was pale so Kukai had picked her up and carried her on his back. They were planning on not having her do the transformation today but Amu told them not to make it a sure thing until tomorrow.

Amu's mother and father had been scared but Kukai quickly explained it away that he was training for soccer and Amu agreed to help him and he kind of got carried away. He was worried so they walked her home and she had almost collapsed half way there Her mother had put her to bed right away and only woken her for dinner than she went back to bed. Amu honestly felt good as new, plus Rhythm wasn't as crazy as Daichi.

"Oh yeah, Nagi makes them every time I'm going to have a game, it works great-keeps my energy up." Kukai said slapping Amu on the back as she delicately picked one up and had a small bite. It tasted delicious, it tasted like chocolate with a bit of an aftertaste of orange. Amu ate two of the bars along with tea as they had the meeting. Afterwords Rhythm looked ready to go.

"Where should we do this?" Amu asked, like Daichi she didn't think the Royal Gardens would be the best place to do the Character Transformation.

"Let's go to the park!" Daichi said in an excited voice, "it's late enough that most people will be home, we can go to the basketball quart!" At this Rhythm gave his consent with a loud yell of anticipation. Amu was wearing two mini pigtails in red X clips and so Daichi and Rhythm each went to one and tugged a bit on her hair, not enough to even pull but just enough to lead the way.

"Okay! Okay!" Amu said flailing her arms to swat them away as she walked to the basketball court that was right behind the park. Daichi was right, the park was empty as it was no longer the perfect time to play, most people were heading home for the night. Amu was lucky that her parents didn't mind that she go out as long as she want as long as she keep her phone on her and be back before dark or at least call and check up. And, obviously, no boys. With a few nice phrases in her Cool & Spicy character, mostly saying that she may have friends that are boys but they are too immature or some such the parents had forgotten all about that.

At the park Ikuto had his eyes shut as he tried to take a nap. However Yoru wasn't really making that easy and Mamoru sure wasn't doing anything to help. He was lounging in a tree, his arms behind his head to form a pillow and his eyes were shut but his eyebrows twitched as Yoru flew over him.

"Play! Play! Play!" Yoru chanted and Mamoru did nothing but sit in a nearby branch and snicker.

"No Yoru, I don't want to play right now." Ikuto said opening one eye to see the Chara. "I'll play with you later, after I take a nap-in peace." He said and the golden eyed bluette just looked at the boy with a pout.

"Come on Ikuto-I wanna play!" Yoru complained landing on his stomach. "Play Ikuto! Play! Than you can get some kind of treat and then sleep." Yoru said happily and Ikuto opened his eyes and looked to be at least thinking about it.

"I guess I could, maybe, than have something with chocolate-or strawberries." Ikuto said and as he talked Mamoru turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Amu." The green eyed Chara said as his older brother and person looked at him surprised. Ikuto got a perverted smirk on his face.

"Yes, Amu would also be good. Chocolate, strawberries, and Amu. That sounds delectable." Ikuto practically purred. In response Mamoru face palmed.

"No, look-Amu." Mamoru sighed pointing at Amu along with the other Guardians walking and looking he saw her.

"I wonder where all of them are going." Ikuto wondered before doing a Character Change with Mamoru and gaining a sword at his side, cat ears and a cat tail before jumping off the tree and silently following the group.

None of them having any idea that they are being followed they get to the basketball court and going to the middle where Amu decides would be the best place to do the transformation, Ikuto hopped up on the top of the fence surrounding the court so none of them would see him.

"Okay Rhythm, let's get this over with." Amu said with a smile and Rhythm flew over to her with a laugh.

She gets lace up black shoes with red laces, red knee pads and black shorts. She also wears a matching black shirt with ¾ sleeves under a blue short sleeved shirt with darker blue strip along the arms and neck along with a black blazer over that. She wears fingerless black gloves and around her neck oversized black and red headphones. Her hair is let down and she wears a black beanine that in the very front is a small red X between red wings. Her Humpty Lock is secured on a chain and reaches just shy of her stomach as it shines with blue light.

"Amulet Beat!" Amu calls and her voice is echoed by Rhythm's. Looking down at herself for a second she looks up at her friends. "That was fun! Let's play some basketball!" She says happily.

"Are you sure you want to do that Amu-chan?" Tadase asked sounding worried and blushed as Amu winked at him.

"You bet, babe," she answered with a wink. At this Ikuto's eyes widened before glaring at the blonde, princely boy. "So come on, who wants to play?" She said hopping from one foot to the other. However only Kukai and Nagi wanted to. "Oh man, that's uneven" Amu said with a pout before shrugging. "It's okay, I'll take you both on." She added with a smirk.

"You don't need to do that Amu," they all turned to see Ikuto. Not knowing it, Utau was walking in the park and turned when she heard his voice just in time to see him jump off the fence and walk to..._Amu_.

"You going to play, kitty-cat?" Amu asked with a grin, "okay, your on my team. Let's go." She said happily laughing. She didn't even blush or protest, of course Tadase did but it was just a game, Utau watched from behind a tree near the court.

Picking up a nearby basketball Kairi threw it to them and Kukai caught it. "Okay, so what kind of game are we playing? How many points?" He asked with a grin.

"How about the first to three points, I don't know how long I can hold this." Amu answered and the others nodded. Ikuto looked at her worried, he never heard of anyone being injured from holding a transformation, but no one but Amu could do transformations with any Chara but their own. He'd have to make sure this game ended quickly.

"No Chara Changes." Amu added before Kukai could bounce the ball.

"But your doing Becoming Character!" The green eyed boy protested, Daichi looked pretty put out.

"Nagi-kun can't do a Chara Change so neither can you or Ikuto. And the entire reason were out here is to see what the transformation looks like so me to undone it would be stupid." Amu said shrugging with her eyes closed.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Temari protested.

"I know Temari, but if you did a Character Change with Nagi-kun he'd try and kill all of us-not play basketball." Amu answered turning to the feminine Chara before turning back to her opponents. "You two are good at sports, don't tell me your afraid." Amu asked with a giggle as she brought her pointer and middle finger to her forehead to salute them and winked.

Ikuto gritted his teeth, he knew that it was just the Chara, a bit of a ladies man according to Yoru since he had seen the boy be introduced and had hugged every girl Chara. Yoru had been _pissed_ when he hugged Miki. However Ikuto didn't like it. He wanted to be the only one that Amu flirted with. Ugh, he sounded like his little sister! But Amu wasn't his sibling.

As if reading his mind Amu turned to him with a smirk, "were going to wipe the floor with these guys, right?" She asked with a wink and Ikuto blushed the slightest bit before nodding. She was so beautiful, she is always beautiful, but this beautiful was born of confidence and almost like where they were was hers and no one could take it from her. She was a lot like the sky, her beauty changed every passing moment but it was all still beautiful.

And his name, Ikuto, meant stars or a constellation of stars. Stars were always in the sky, no matter if you could see them or not.

Gripping his shirt Amu tugged him down so she could stand on her toes and kiss his cheek, _very _close to his lips. "A kiss for luck." She said winking as everyone looked at her shocked with their jaws dropped. Tadase was the funniest in this as he was pointing a finger at them, his arm shaking and his jaw dropped but moving as if he wanted to say something.

Behind the tree Utau was glaring full on at the pink haired _child_. Why did Ikuto have such an obsession with her? She had loved Ikuto for years, and all of those years he would push her away but he was never interested in any girl so it was okay. But now he was interested in Amu and Utau couldn't figure out why. The girl had the Humpty Lock and could transform with other Charas that weren't her own, the Guardians had tried to see if she could but she couldn't. Only Dia and only when she was an X Character.

"Amu-chan, did you just kiss him?" Nagi asked, hoping that Rhythm didn't seriously make her do that. It would be so like him though.

"Yep! Only the cheek though. Now come on-let's play!" Amu called more than ready to go. Ikuto smirked looking at her. Maybe he didn't mind this transformation so much, as long as he was the only one she kissed.

The game was close but Amu and Ikuto won with three while Nagihiko and Kukai had two.

Amu smiled before turning to Ikuto. "You started a bit of a fad now." She said with a laugh and Ikuto smirked at her. He didn't like everyone stealing his thunder but as long as he was her favorite he didn't care. It was _he_ who started this "fad" she couldn't think about it without remembering it was the fad that he started.

"What's the prize?" Ikuto asked with a leer at the pinkette.

"I can't believe she hasn't blushed once." Miki muttered to her sisters.

"Yes, Amu is very confident like this~desu."

"Her and Rhythm's radiance shine so brightly." Dia said with a bit of sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes Dia,we all know you like Rhythm." Ran said laughing as her youngest sister blushed.

"Sorry, were fresh out of catnip and fish, you'll have to make do with this," at this she pulled him down to kiss his cheek, during this the transformation undid as Rhythm floated close by with his arms behind his head and a smirk.

Her eyes widening Amu realized she was kissing Ikuto's cheek and jumped back, one foot up and bent at the leg like she was going to take another step back, her arms flailing and her face a deep cherry red. "RHYTHM! What did you just make me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything!" Rhythm said laughing, "I'm outgoing and flirty, I brought that side of you out, you _wanted _to give him a kiss." He said with a wink which caused Amu's blush to heat up even more so it looked like it was starting to go to a shade of purple. Gripping her arm Ikuto tugged her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"That is so sweet and cute Amu, you wanted to kiss me?" He asked whispering in her ear as everyone looked at them, the Guardians and their Chara, with the exception of Rhythm, all looked shocked. Amu's Charas and Rhythm looked with smiles or smirks-in the cased of Miki and Rhythm, and Yoru and Mamoru looked at her with a perverted smile.

"N-n-no!" Amu said struggling to get away.

"Well whenever you do want to, you _never_ have to ask permission to, _Amu_." He whispered and placing one hand against her burning cheek that was away from him, tugged her face over so he could kiss her cheek. It was burning and felt scorching on his lips but it was nice. She is so cute. "Later," he said and doing a Character Change he hopped away.

* * *

**So there is Amulet Beat. For the name I choose Amulet Beat because I was thinking the beat of the music for hip hop and such. I am writing another Shugo Chara story called Only They Can See, it is almost done, but I noticed how much shorter the average chapter for this story is compared to that one. But Only They Can See is a pretty serious story with intense content while this is mostly just funny and more of a what-if thing.**

**Also, everyone is here and have their Charas but were going to pretend for the sake of this story that Utau still has a brother complex and ignore Easter entirely, okay?**


	7. Amulet Samurai

**Okay, here's a new one. Sorry for making you guys wait. And you get to see my idea of why Utau has a brother complex, and some KukaiXUtau in here if you squint.**

* * *

Watching him jump away with Yoru and Mamoru following Amu blushed darkly. She had kissed him, _twice_, once on the cheek so close to the lips and then just on the cheek normally. She had done it, she knows she had, if not she would have fought Rhythm, but she hadn't. Turning she saw all her friends staring at her wide eyed as her blush darkened to a blood red.

"Well...Musashi, Temari, Kusukusu-you guys aren't flirty, right?" She said and the three Charas shook their head in the negative as Amu let a sigh of relief and no one pushed her. Her Charas watched her silently.

Ran, as her Chara for honesty, knew that Amu no longer liked Tadase; she had liked the Prince-his outer character, just as her's was Cool & Spicy-and she liked someone else. Loved someone else. Miki, as her Chara for levelheadedness, had been the first to figure out who Amu truly loved, she knew that Tadase was merely a crush. Su, as her Chara for following her heart's desire and for being also a mother, knew who it was that Amu imagined as the father of her children someday. Dia, her Chara for radiance, knew what it meant to love-wanting what was best for someone even at the price of yourself. When she was an X Chara she had seen Ikuto push Amu away and do things to make her hate him so she'd be safe and knew that Amu kept him safe even if it meant losing her family and friends and getting into huge amounts of trouble because she loved him. They all knew that she did truly love him and that she was just afraid to admit it to herself, but it was right underneath the surface, she just had to accept it.

Glancing over the sisters could see that Rhythm obviously knew now, Daichi seemed to know as well, the other half that had transformed with her were Pepe and Kiseki but Kiseki was a bit of an idiot when it came to tender matters of the heart, especially since she fought him the entire time, and Pepe is a _baby_, she doesn't think about this kind of stuff.

"_Amu_." Amu froze as she heard the voice, sneakingly turning she saw Utau behind her. Floating above the angry blonde were Il and El. Il looked like she greatly enjoyed this while El looked worried. Both knew that Amu loved Ikuto, El had a bit of obsession with love and knew it before even doing the transformation, Il was a mean little devil and so had searched for it and found it. Both also knew that Utau didn't truly love Ikuto, not in a romantic way. She just was too scared of losing him and figured if he loved her than he would stay and wouldn't leave like her father did.

"Uh...hi." Amu said sweat dropping, she must have seen her kiss Ikuto. _Crap_.

"I think it's time to go, don't you agree Ran?" Miki asked her only older sister and the cheerleader nodded before doing a Character Change with Amu and forcing her to run, the three other Charas following her. Glaring Utau was about to chase after her but El did a quick Character Change to get Utau to start ranting about love. When she came out of it Utau found almost everyone gone but the kid with the brown hair and green eyes, who was currently laughing his head off at her.

Blushing darkly Amu walked into the Royal Gardens again, it was Friday, the last day and she'd have a break over the weekend. Plus Musashi was very calm, he wouldn't do anything outrageous, Amu hoped so anyway.

Biting her lip Amu brushed her hair out of her face as she went through the meeting, her hair was held in it's normal sectioned off hair held up. All through the meeting Tadase wouldn't look at her, Rima seemed slightly confused, Nagi smiled gently when he saw her, Kukai snickered, Yaya looked like someone who had a secret, and Kairi seemed like he knew and accepted what was happening.

_They all knew_.

Amu froze before forcing herself to relax. They couldn't know, they had no way of knowing that hse loved Ikuto. That as long as he existed everything could turn to ash but if he was destroyed and everything remained as it was the world would turn upside down for her. The only time it was brought up was when she was Amulet Beat and Rhythm is flirty.

When the meeting was over Amu stood with a sigh, "I don't think we need to leave, do we Musashi?" The pinkette asked and the samurai shook his head in the negative. "Okay, hit me." She said simply with a smile and with a nod he went for her.

She wears black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, along the arm of the shirt are cut in diamonds at even points revealing red fishnet underneath. Her hair is held in a high ponytail with white cloth just like Kairi's is during Samurai Dream, and so is her white socks and shoes. At her waist, on her left side, she carries two swords, one with a red handle and underneath it one with a blackish-green handle. Along her torso from her right shoulder to her left side is a red rope that holds throwing stars and on the right side of her waist dangles three throwing knives. Her Humpty Lock, around her neck, shines with dark green/blue light.

"Amulet Samurai!" Amu calls and Musashi's echos hers. Opening her honey gold eyes Amu looks around her at her friends.

"How do you feel, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked with a bright smile, Amu looked so cool!

"Like still water." Amu answered in an almost monotone voice.

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused but Kairi who looked slightly embarrassed.

"That's how Musashi talks." The boy explained pushing his glasses up.

"This will be a great time to question her." Nagi whispered and only Rima heard him, "do you mind if we ask some questions, Amu-chan? Since you'll be most honest like this." He said with a laugh and Amu looked at him calmly.

"Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies."

"Uh...right." Nagi said sweat dropping, it might be easier to question her as normal Amu. Like this she was both calm and talked in riddles, at least normally her blush would give her away.

"Don't worry, Musashi is very honest, he just doesn't answer straight. That's what he's doing right now." Kairi said simply shrugging, Musashi was his wanted personality, he knew him like the back of his hand.

"Do you love anyone Amu-chan?" Rima asked simply as Amu blinked slightly.

"To love is to want whatever is best for someone else-even at the expense of yourself. Love is layered and multifaceted. I love many people, the question always is; what kind of love?"

"Do you love _me_ Amu-chan?" Tadase asked blushing darkly as everyone stared at him. Well, that was bold. Amu just gazed at him steadily.

"They say love can be fickle, they are wrong. Liking is fickle. My love for you is _Phileo. _The love between friends." Amu answered not blushing, not seeming embarrassed. It was the straightest answer she gave, though it wasn't that much of a straight answer.

"Do you love _anyone _in this room?"

"You all have my Phileo." Amu said, not missing a beat.

"Does anyone here have your...uh...romantic phileo?" Nagihiko asked simply and Amu raised a eyebrow at him.

"There is no such thing."

"Do you love anyone romantically?" Kukai asked holding back his laughter, man this was entertaining.

"To fail to deny is the same as accepting." Amu answered simply, no blush, no hesitancy.

"Who is it. What is their name." Rhythm asked already knowing the answer. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's eyes widened in alarm. Amu wasn't ready to admit it yet!

They needn't worry, just as the strawberry headed samurai opened her mouth to answer the transformation was undone and she blushed darkly as she remembered all she had said. So much for Musashi being a safe transformation.

* * *

**Well, I have to say Musashi is hard for me to get since he is so silent and obviously everyone is going to want Amu to talk. I tried to get that deep, dark, strong personality out though. I'm trying to be as in character as I can be. **


	8. Amulet Dancer

**I was thinking. People who have two Charas, or Amu who has four, the first to hatch is the older, than the next one(s) younger. However for Nagihiko, is Temari or Rhythm older? I mean, Temari is hatched and around for a long time before Rhythm comes, but she goes back into Nagi's heart and Rhythm comes and than she comes back. So is she the older sister or the younger?**

* * *

Amu blushed darkly and glared at Musashi. The normally expressionless Chara had a gentle smirk on his face.

"Uh...um...I-I-I..." Amu stuttered out and without realizing it her red X turned into a blue spade. "I have to go, Mama and Papa want me to babysit Ami. I'll probably be late if I don't go now." Amu answered before walking out of the Royal Gardens with more composure than anyone had ever seen her outside of her Cool & Spicy character.

Her blue spade didn't turn back into a red X until she was half way home, and by that time she was in her Cool & Spicy character so she walked calmly while freaking out on the inside. Once she got home she picked up her little sister as her parents left. She wasn't telling a lie about the babysitting thing.

After tucking Ami into bed, Amu changed into a pair of green basketball shorts and a short sleeved, loose, blue shirt. She was just about to get into bed when she heard tapping at her window and moving the curtain slightly she saw Ikuto with Yoru and Mamoru floating beside him.

"Guys!" Amu called as she moved the curtain out of the way, she thought that maybe she had locked the balcony door. It, however, was unlocked. Stepping out Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all floating beside her Amu looked up at him, why was he out here. "What's the matter Ikuto?" She asked, usually he just came inside her room.

"Your curtain was closed," he answered pointing to the glass door. Looking to the door than up at him she smiled gently. "I'm here because Yoru and Mamoru wanted to play." Ikuto said with a smirk, Yoru was standing on Ikuto's shoulder and hopping up and down gently and Mamoru was floating with a big smile.

"You want to play tomorrow and Sunday Amu?" Mamoru asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I promised, didn't I?" Amu said forcing a smile. She was tired. Ikuto looked at her concerned and moved her bangs out of her face and Amu looked up shocked as he stared right into her eyes and his hand at her forehead like he was checking if she had a fever.

"You don't need to transform with Mamoru or Yoru, I'll transform with them and you transform with the girls?" Ikuto asked with a smile when he saw her sigh in relief. "You haven't been pushing yourself too much, are you?" He asked and picked her up bridal style and walked into her room, he chuckled at the yelp of surprise she let out when he picked her up. "You mind if I crash here tonight?" Ikuto asked kicking off his shoes.

"Sure," Amu said with a yawn as he laid her down and put his Eggs into the basket with hers. "What are you doing?" Amu asked as he started to sit on the floor.

"Sleeping." Ikuto answered seeming confused.

"On the floor?" Amu blinked.

"That's what you said last time, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Amu whispered before glancing up at him and blushing, "you can stay up here if you want. You'll come up anyway." Ikuto looked at her shocked before he got a smirk. "Shut up." She muttered as she scooted over and let him get under the covers with her. Unseen by them, their Charas smirked. Ikuto moved his arms around her and snuggled his face into her stomach.

Amu sighed before stroking his hair, "that feels nice." Ikuto whispered and Amu let out a giggle before stroking his hair some more. "Don't touch me in erotic places." He warned pointing to his ears, she hadn't touched his ear.

"I reserve the right to make you sleep on the floor." Amu muttered tugging on his hair, not hard enough to hurt him. "Besides, you'd probably like it if I did." She muttered too low for him to hear, she thought he wouldn't be able to but blushed darkly when he chuckled.

"Yes I would, little strawberry," he agreed as he nuzzled into her stomach.

The next morning Amu blinked her eyes open to feel the slight warmth of Ikuto nuzzled against her. "Good morning Ikuto." She sighed stretching which woke him up.

Pushing him onto the balcony Amu closed and locked her door before pulling the curtain and dressing. She put on black leggings under a black skirt with white frills, she put on a light blue jacket with black decals and pulled the front of her hair up with a blue X clip and wore white sneakers. She opened her balcony door so Ikuto could change while Amu headed outside to go ahead and Ikuto would catch up.

Amu and Ikuto laughed as they ran through the woods surrounding her school. They wanted to be alone, and no better place to be so than a school on a Saturday. "So who will we transform with?" Ikuto asked with a smile as Yoru hopped up and down, he'd obviously be first. Looking over Amu looked at her Charas and Miki came foreword.

At the same time Ikuto turned into Black Lynx and Amu into Amulet Spade. "Ready to play Amu?" Ikuto asked crouching slightly and Amu nodded happily. With no warning Ikuto pounced on her and pushed her down before nuzzling against her. "Your my prey, princess. You better hope your prince will save you." He teased.

"Nah, princes are boring and I don't have a pirate handy to save me, I think I'll save myself." Amu said before flipping them so she was over Ikuto and running happily. Smirking as he sat up Ikuto ran after her. On all fours. Laughing Amu ran from him hiding behind trees and in bushes. Ikuto always found her either by hearing her snicker or smelling her.

After awhile Ikuto stopped, not seeing Amu he looked around. Feeling a shadow he looked up, two seconds before Amu tackled him as she laughed. "I got you Ikuto." Amu said and as she said that both their transformation wore off and Amu was looking right into Ikuto's ocean eyes.

"If you wanted a hug, you just had to ask Amu." Ikuto teased which caused Amu to jump back from him with a huge blush.

"S-sh-shut up!" Amu said blushing and trying to get away from him but he held her fast.

"You know you like this." Ikuto said nuzzling her.

"Let's race now!" Ran said happily as Amu's X clip turned into a pin heart. Jumping from his embrace Amu smiled at him.

"Come on Ikuto, if you win I'll give you a hug." She said with a sime and Ikuto sighed before doing a Character Change with Yoru and both began running to the Dragon Tree. Amu made it, just barely winning.

"What is your prize?" Ikuto asked with a smirk and Amu looked at him confused

"Oh, I just wanted to race, I didn't need a prize." Amu said with a shrug and was shocked when Ikuto picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"There, lovely." Ikuto said with a smirk. "I'll see you here tomorrow Strawberry."

"Tomorrow?" Amu asked looking at him confused.

"Yes, tomorrow. I need to give you some more attention for the weekend, plus you don't want to make Mamoru jealous if you don't play with him tomorrow, do you?" He asked and Amu turned to see the green-eyed cat Chara look at her pleadingly.

"Fine, because I love Mamoru so much." Amu said in a huff. "I love you to, Yoru," Amu added at the other ca t Chara's angered "NYA!"

"So you love the two of them?" Ikuto asked with a smirk but Amu didn't seem to notice what he was going at.

"Of course I do, Yoru and Mamoru are my favorite Charas that aren't mine." She said shrugging, "wait, don't tell the others that!" Amu added looking at the two of them. "But yeah, I love the two of them." Amu said shrugging.

"So you love them, and they are a part of me. So you love me." Ikuto said simply with a smirk which caused Amu to look at him shocked before blushing darkly.

"Ah! Look out!" Amu screamed pointing behind Ikuto, turning, his body crouched and ready to protect the pink haired girl behind him Ikuto blinked, there was nothing there. Looking back he saw Amu running away with her Charas following as they laughed. His own Charas were also laughing.

"She played you, hommee." Mamoru said laughing.

"She doesn't think that I'll let her go that easily does she?" Ikuto said with a smirk, "I told her, she is my prey." He chuckled. "Come on guys," he sadi walking away.

The next day Amu walked into the forest surrounding her school, her nad Ikuto were supposed to meet. Today Amu wore a green sun dress that didn't quiet reach her knees, some Grecian sandals, and over the top of her dress was a dark green cardigan. Her hair was held in a messy bun on the top of her head with a green X clip and both sides of her bangs were held out of the way with green bobby pins.

"Where is Ikuto?" Amu muttered as her Charas looked at her worriedly. "Maybe he's not co-"

"So little faith in me, princess?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back into his chest. Turning Amu smiled at him.

"Morning Ikuto." Amu said squirming out of his arms. "Ready?" She asked, "Su's excited." She added as Su giggled blushing slightly. Amu turned into Amulet Clover and Ikuto into Death Rebel. "What shall we play?" She asked with a bright smile.

"How about our own form of hide and seek? Run and hide little strawberry, I'll be coming for you soon." He said with a smirk as Amu left to hide. She found a big tree that was surrounded with bushes and she crouched down, sitting with her back against the tree.

Amu stayed quiet and strained her ears to hear any sound. However Ikuto was a cat and so she was shocked when she felt someone grab her. Looking up she saw Ikuto's ocean eyes and shock of matching hair before he pushed her on the ground and straddling her he nuzzled against her neck. "Got you." He whispered before running off.

Sitting up Amu blinked and watched him go before smiling and standing up she brushed herself off. Slowly she made her way through the forest, walking slowly so she didn't make much noise. Smirking she saw Ikuto run, he must have heard her. She began running after him. After awhile she started to get closer and jumped tackling him.

Flipping him over Amu straddled him and snuggled against his neck. Smiling Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled her as well. Suddenly both their transformations were undone and Amu blushed. She was still straddling him so her dress was hiked up and she jumped out of the way of him as he chuckled. Grabbing her ankle he tugged her over and held her close.

"Don't forget our race, you have to do that for Dia." He reminded her kissing her forehead. Blinking her eyes her green X clip turned into a yellow diamond and Ikuto Character Changed with Mamoru and both jumped up onto the tree tops and began hopping from one branch to the other.

Amu yawned again as she made it through the Guardian meeting. "Hey, Nagihiko-kun, I'm tired, I don't think I can do the transformation today."

"Okay Amu-chan." Nagi started to say and as Amu turned he did a Character Change with Rhythm, gaining earphones around his neck He grabbed Temari and threw her at Amu. Her scream caused Amu to turn so Temari went right into her heart.

She wore a white kimono that ended at the sleeves, hem, and neck tinted in pink. Her Humpty Lock shines with violet light. Around her waist her kimono is held by a dark pink, almost purple. She has large pink butterfly wings, her hair is combed straight and held in a intricate bun at the top of her head, her hair is held with pink cheery blossom clips that look like real cheery blossom petals. She holds a light purple fan that is decorated with cherry blossoms. On her feet were wooden sandals and her toenails painted violet.

"Amulet Dancer!" Amu yelled and Temari's voice echoed her. Looking down at herself than up at Nagi she growled and her eyes narrowed. "Fujisaki..." She growled taking a slight step at him. "You..." she growled as she closed her fan and put it at her waist.

"Uh...Amu-chan...you know your my best friend, right?" Nagi said holding up his hands and backing up a bit as Rhythm flew far away to be safe from his sister.

"Amu-chan is _my_ best friend, cross-dresser." Rima said glaring at Nagi and the poor boy looked between the two girls, the scary part was he didn't know which he was more afraid.

"I'm going to cut you down, so be on your guard." Amu growled before running at him and punching him square in the face. Nagi fell flat on his butt with a gasp of the surprise and she started punching him but he was saved by Kukai and Kairi each grabbing one of her arms and Tadase her waist and the three boys pulled her off.

Amu was struggling when suddenly she paled and the transformation was undone. Amu didn't wake up until later. Blinking her eyes open Amu slowly sat up and looked around. "What's going on?" She asked before seeing Nagi smiling with Temari beside him and Amu's honey gold eyes widen. "Oh no, Nagi-kun, did I?" She asked looking shocked, her face paled as he nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Amu-chan, Temari is like that. I should of warned you about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry, Rima-chan hurt me worse for making you do the transformation when you didn't want to. And Temari got me pretty bad for throwing her. You told me you were too tired." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Everything is fine, Amu-chan."

* * *

**You guys have been very good, so you get two chapters now. No, I don't mean as soon as this one is posted I'm going to post another one, I mean that originally I was only going to let all of you know Amu was tired because she, Ikuto, and their Charas played all the weekend by having her complain to Su about it but instead changed it in the middle of writing this and gave you that. Some Amuto fluff. Next up is Kusukusu, AmateurFanFiction, you've been waiting since Amulet Baby for that transformation. **


	9. Amulet Clown

**I'm personally not very good at comedy. I love comedy but my humor is very strange so this is hard for me. Which is why that this was the last new transformation I did. But this isn't the last chapter, not even close. Seven more chapters to go now.**

* * *

Amu practically skipped to school. Last transformation now, then they'd all have satisfied their curiosity and would finally stop and let her rest some. She'd probably only then transform with Yoru and Mamoru, and she didn't mind that. She'd get to be around Ikuto, blushing she remembered that either way he'd be around. He always had time for her, she thought blushing bright red.

She wore her uniform, her Humpty Lock around her waist, and part of her hair held up in a red X clip. The meeting was just over when Kusukusu was right in front of her and ready to go. "Okay, okay!" She laughed getting up and backing away. She hadn't gotten a chance to even tell the clown Chara to go ahead before she came at her.

She wears a one piece that is pink and a black tutu that is cut like flowers that each end is ended with a little red ball that ends at her knees. She wears a matching fabric around her neck the red balls just reaching her chest and her Humpty Lock shining with pinkish-red light. She wears white tights and black loose boots that the toes are tipped with a red ball there. On the top of each her wrists is tattooed a bow, up her right arm is a pink heart, blue spade, green clover, and yellow diamond. Up her left arm is a toon version of the Humpty Lock, strawberry, and clown. Under her right eye is a blue star and along the end of her left eye to her cheek is a yellow half moon. Her strawberry locks are let free and she has a big bow on the center of her head.

"Amulet Clown!" Amu called and Kusukusu's voice echoed hers. Immediately Amu moved her body to the trademark pose, "bala-balance!" She said with a grin. Straighten she grinned and looked at the people staring at her. "What?" She asked blinking.

"Wow, Amu-chan, that is interesting. All the tattoos." Nagi said and Amu looked down at her arms.

"I guess so, cross-dresser, though probably not as much as pretending to be a girl and being allowed to be in the girl's locker room." Amu said simply which caused Rima to start laughing.

"Uh...Hinamouri-san, calm down." Tadase said sweat dropping before twitching slightly as the pink haired girl turned to him.

"Calm down? Your telling me to calm down?" She asked pointing to herself and her eyes wide open making her seem very innocent. "If anyone needs to calm down, it is you-prince." She added with a smirk as a crown appeared on Tadase's head.

"Prince?" He asked and Amu smirked before pulling out a random banana cream pie and threw it at him getting him right in the face with enough force to make him fall down flat on his back.

"Where did Amu-chi get the pie?" Yaya asked, Kukai was on one side of her and Kairi on the other and they just both shook their head as the three stared transfixed on the clown.

"Your trigger word is stupid." Amu said simply, "but fun to mess with." She added with a smile before rubbing the back of her head. Tadase sat up, the pie dish falling from his face to his lap with his hair and face covered in the cream. "Eh, you are a weirdo though."

"H-Hinamouri-san?" Tadase whispered as everyone looked at her shocked.

"You like Amulet Heart." She said shrugging, "she doesn't exist. You like someone who is only a part of someone else. You can't truly like her without liking Amulet Spade, and Clover, and Diamond, and everything else." Amu said shrugging, "but your just a little kiddy king after all." She said as Rima snickered.

"PIES FOR YOU ALL!" Amu screamed suddenly before pulling out pies from who knows where and throwing them and hitting everyone square in the face. Rima got hit with a blueberry pie, Nagi with a pumpkin pie, Kukai with an apple one, Yaya with a cherry one, all the Charas had gathered together and they got hit with a fruit cake and Kairi with a pecan pie. Holding two banana cream pies, one in each hand, Amu jumped to Tadase and hit him from each side in the face. Twirling away she smiled and winked before the transformation was undone.

Blinking Amu looked around to see everyone covered in pie and Kusukusu laughing her head off. Amu let out a scream before apologizing to everyone so quick that it was a wonder that she had enough breath. Even covered in pie everyone started laughing, at least chuckling or full out belly laughing. Amu's cheeks felt on fire and she didn't think it funny, but started laughing anyway.

* * *

**I tried to look up jokes on the internet. It didn't work out. Please forgive me. I am an insult to comedy. So I kept it short so it wouldn't be a long torture session. However this story isn't over. I'm actually in summer vacation. I'm in college and the fall term won't start for about two and a half weeks so I'll have time to update then but after that my updates probably won't be quick.**


	10. Amulet Angel

**Amulet Angel, this was not easy. I hate writing Utau with her brother complex, she is a good character but her brother complex gives her an air of fear to the normal population since insets is such a taboo.**

* * *

Sighing Amu stretched as she walked. It was Saturday and she had done the last of the transformations on Tuesday so she was well rested and back to normal. Which meant playing with Yoru and Mamoru, all her Charas were excited for it. Miki and Su to see the cat Charas, Ran to have a race and Dia was happy for any social call.

Entering the park where she would meet Ikuto she saw him on a bench, dodging Utau. It was actually pretty funny, she would jump trying to get to him but by the time she got there he was somewhere else on the bench. He must have learned the hug pattern of the fangirls, Amu decided. She really didn't want to deal with Utau wanting her dead, but before she could back up and get away El spotted her.

"Amu!" El said which caused Ikuto to quickly look, which cut off his dodging of his little sister and she was able to grab him. Letting a sigh he slipped from her and walk to Amu. Reaching the pinkette he smirked at her.

"Are you here to play with Yoru and Mamoru?" Ikuto asked as Amu nodded blushing.

"I promised them, didn't I?" Amu said shaking her head at Ikuto, he knew full well that was why she was here-they had made plans to meet here.

"She followed me, let's run." Ikuto said with a smirk as Amu looked up at him. She started blushing a cotton candy pink, which she didn't know complimented her hair, because all she could think of was him being her Romeo. She knew she shouldn't of watched Romeo and Juliet before sleeping last night. She had even dream of it.

Before they could put that plan into action El heard them and flew to Amu. "What love!" El called as Il looked at her little sister shocked. Why did she have to say anything? Amu wasn't ready to admit it, Il wasn't even into romance and she was better at it then the love-obsessed angel.

With a yell of protest Amu started to change. She wore a long sleeved pink dress with white frills, frilled down the front of her dress and her sleeves. Her dress is split at the knees in both the front and back and reaches mid calf, frilled along the hem. Her shoulders are double puffed and underneath is a red bow, along with that there are also bows, underneath her bust is a bow with ribbon that reached the end of the dress, and one around her neck which held her Humpty Lock which shined with white light. She wears red ballet flats which is tied in the front with red bow, mini pigtails held with angel wing clips and angel wings on her back.

"Amulet Angel!" Amu yelled as El's voice echoed hers. Blinking Amu looked down at herself. "El, not again." She complained.

"Oh, I remember this transformation, it's funny." Ikuto said with a smirk, Yoru nodded happily-she was hilarious like this, while Mamoru looked at her curiously. Hearing his voice Amu looked up at him before her eyes flashed a bright gold for a moment and she had a serene smile on her face "Uh...Amu?" Ikuto asked weird out by that look, she never was that calm around him.

"Yes, Ikuto-koi?" Amu asked with a smile.

"Ikuto-KOI!?" Utau screamed as Ikuto stared at Amu in shock but Amu didn't even react to Utau and instead she just continued to stare at Ikuto.

"Seriously, what is it?" Amu asked with a smile

"Nuh...nothing." Ikuto answered staring at her with wide eyes.

"Why did you just call Ikuto Ikuto-koi Amu?" Utau growled as Amu looked at her before holding her hands in front of her and rubbing one foot into the ground.

"Did I say that out loud?" Amu asked as both Tsukiyomi siblings eyes widened.

"Out loud?" they echoed as Amu turned before walking ahead as the siblings, their Charas as well as Amu's followed her.

The card suit Charas were worried, El was way too over the top for Amu right now. She was so close to admitting it all, her Charas were all connected to her dreams of romance in one way or another. Ran was for honesty, Miki was the most level-headed and had noticed Amu's feelings first while also sharing similar tastes with Amu when it came to romantic interests, Su was her wish to be a mother which was her heart's instincts, and Diamond was her bliss. There was a reason the four of them combined transformation was a bride, and she only could do the transformation with Ikuto.

Il, not much for love but still being a girl and understanding this-she may have a bit of a crush on Musashi-she pushed at Ikuto's head to urge him towards the angelic pinkette. Though Ikuto wanted to hear more but he wouldn't make her say it in front of his little sister. However he couldn't let either girl no that.

Sneaking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her over. "Are you lost? Heaven's a long way away." Ikuto said as Amu just stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh...Ikuto-koi?" Amu asked with wide eyes as she blushed.

"And now thinking about it, I think I might have lost my number-could I borrow yours?" He asked as she blushed even more.

"Uh-" She began as Utau stared at the two in horror. "I will only ever deal with true love." She said with a smile as Ikuto smirked.

"Well it's just your luck than, princess, I was just looking for my true love, could you help me find her?" Ikuto asked as Amu's face dropped and all the Charas stared at him shocked. What was he doing? "She looks just like you, her name is Amu. Have you seen her?" Ikuto asked as Amu's face heated to strawberry red as the transformation was forced to be undone by what he just said as she started to fall because of such shock. Not missing a beat Ikuto's arms reached and wrapped around her waist to keep her upright.

* * *

**I completely made up Il liking Musashi, of all the Charas he was the only one I could think she could possibly like.**


	11. Amulet Devil

**I wanted to explain something, a reviewer asked why last chapter Ikuto said pick-up lines to Amu and I couldn't message that person to explain so I'll explain now. El would be forcing Amu to say things she didn't want to say in front of everyone and Il, knowing it, pushed Ikuto towards her as a silent way to tell him to do something about it. He had to force the transformation to be undone so he started doing pick-up lines to get her so flustered it was undone. He was being a gentleman. A perverted gentleman but a gentleman none the less.**

**Well I just recently got my first Shugo Chara book. I've been reading it online and watching the anime online so now I actually have one of the books. Volume 12. Yes, the first book I got is the last book in the series. I like it though, especially that there isn't hundreds of books for a series because that gets expensive. If I can I want to go get another one sometime this or next week. The store I went to didn't have the first book which is why I got the twelfth one. Later I went and got another one, they didn't have volume one, two or twelve so I got one at random, volume five. It is funny. For some reason, I went to two different book stores, neither store had volume one or two. The first had three to twelve and the second three to eleven.**

* * *

Blinking her eyes Amu looked up to see Ikuto, his arms around her waist, holding her up. Seeing him so close she tried to push away from him but he just held her tightly.

"Let go of me!" Amu yelled flaying his arms. Ikuto just chuckled at her squirming. Il snickered at that since Amu looked so funny and her sister nagged about that. Smirking at an idea Il flew to Amu, entering her heart from her back so neither the pinkette or neko noticed her and Utau was growling, about ready to kill the pinkette.

Screaming in shock Amu felt the transformation coming on, Ikuto was scared hearing her scream and immediately let go of her and backed away.

She wears a red two piece, the top is a tube top ending right under her chest like a bikini top that is extended in bat wings, the bottom part was like a swimsuit bottom and it also has the bat wings on the bottom. She wears thigh high socks that are stripped in black and red. She wears ankle length black boots that have bat wings at the ankles, on her hair she wears a black beanie that has horns on it, right at the end of the beanie she wears mini pigtails in black bat wing clips. She has a black devil's tail that ends in a upside down heart and she has black bat wings on her back. Her Humpty Lock shines with black light.

"Amulet Devil!" She screamed and her voice is echoed by Il's voice.

Ikuto blinked, two transformations with other people's Charas in one day? The last time she had done that she had tired out so much.

"Il!" Utau protested as Amu looked at her blinking simply. Amu shrugged, not seeming to care before heading to the bench to lounge against it.

Ikuto followed her as well as his own two Charas and Amu's Charas, Utau and her angelic Chara. What was so great about the girl, anyway? Not only did Ikuto like her so much, even her own Charas liked the shy pinkette.

"Amu?" Ikuto said as Amu didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"What?" She said, not even opening her eyes to see him, Ikuto didn't enjoy not having her attention. Mamoru and Yoru snickered at that.

Ikuto didn't answer, he simply pocked her exposed stomach. "You know, I never noticed it but it looks like this is a swimsuit."

"Of course you didn't notice, you only seen me dressed like this once and I was kind of fighting your sister." Amu said simply looking at him calmly as Ikuto looked right into her eyes. "You do know that your still touching my stomach, right?" Amu asked and Ikuto just smirked. "You don't have permission to touch me like that."

"Don't be so cruel. You let me snuggle you as you sleep."

"WHAT!?" Utau screamed and Amu turned to see the blonde.

"Oh yeah, your here." She said with a sigh. "Ikuto comes over every now and then to visit. "He talks in his sleep."

"I what?" Ikuto asked shocked, freezing as Amu looks up at him with a smirk.

"Talk in your sleep. A lot." She snickered before knocking his hand from her stomach and sitting up.

"Amu talks in her sleep to." Ran said as her sisters and the two neko Charas tugged Ikuto to sit beside Amu as she crossed one of her legs, leaning against the bench with a smirk as Ikuto seemed shocked.

"I never heard her talk in her sleep." Ikuto said looking over at the cheerleader Chara.

"That's because I made sure I wouldn't talk in my sleep." Amu said easily as Utau stared at her, not being able to do anything and Ikuto looked at her incredulously.

"What did you do?"

"I don't talk in my sleep if I'm really exhausted, so if I'm not tired enough I drink an entire pot of chamomile tea." Amu said simply as Ikuto looked at her shocked.

"You little sneaky..." he started as Amu glanced over at him.

"Keep talking and I'll tell everyone what you say in your sleep." Amu said simply and Ikuto shut up.

"What does he say?" Utau asked with wide eyes and Amu glances at her before a smirk overtook her face.

"Heh, somehow your older brother can embarrass me and make me think he is the sweetest guy ever, even in his sleep." She said with a laugh.

Ikuto smirked looking over at her before grabbing her and flipping her on his lap so she sat side saddled with her legs dangling over his lap. "I'm sweet, am I?" Ikuto asked nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Sometimes. You usually ruin it by being a pervert." She said simply, "it's like your afraid of anyone knowing that your a sweet guy." She said simply glancing at him simply.

"No, I just refuse to show that side of me to anyone but you." Ikuto whispered in her ear before she froze.

Glancing to the side to see him for just a second before he kissed her cheek. Freezing up her transformation undid. Glancing over at him with her face bright red Ikuto just smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think Ikuto's that sweet." Il said laughing and Ikuto snickered. Only Amu can know that he can be sweet.

"You feel so warm, like a human heating pad." Ikuto sighed snuggling against her and Amu suddenly remembered that she was sitting in his lap. She tried to jump away from him but he just held onto her tighter, chuckling as both his and her Charas laughed.

* * *

**Il is funny, Amulet Devil is fun, I wish we got to see more of her personality like this. So here is my try to do Amulet Devil. Amulet Devil is almost as hard to write as Amulet Angel.**


	12. Bonus Chapter Revenge of the Nekos

**Bonus chapter time! One of the readers really wanted it so I delivered. Hope you like it Lov Tis show.**

* * *

Amu sighed gently as she finished feeding Yaya's little brother. He really did look like Yaya when she was a baby and Yaya did look a lot like Pepe at that time to. Amu remembered it clearly, she used to not like having to be a big sister when it first happened. She hated when everyone called her "Onee-chan" like she was no longer just Amu, that she had to be something else. It probably was what started her Cool & Spicy personality. She was the model daughter and older sister, no matter what she was feeling. But Ami's first word wasn't mama or papa, it was onee-chan.

Placing him back in his crib Amu turned to see everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked with a sigh, you'd think after many times seeing her easily take care of the baby that they'd get use to it. Heck, Su was her wish to be a mother.

"Well, this is interesting, non?" Everyone looked up shocked to see Yoru and Mamoru on a windowsill of an open window. Yoru longed on the windowsill, looking much like a Cheshire Cat while Mamoru sat with his legs crisscrossed and each hand resting on a knee.

"The thieving cats! What are you doing here?" Kiseki yelled angrily waving his arms.

"Where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?" Tadase yelled at the same time.

"Were alley cats, nya, we do what we go off on our own when we want." Yoru said simply with a laugh.

"What do you want by coming to Yaya's house?" The brunette asked then, she didn't mind the Charas as much as others did, in fact she loved cats. They were so cute and cuddly.

"Ikuto won't play so we came to see if Amu would." Mamoru answered simply and Amu sweat dropped. She had heard somewhere that you shouldn't feed a stray cat because it will come back and not to let it into your home because it just may never leave.

"Okay, okay. I'll play with you guys." Amu said shaking her head good naturally, she didn't know that they meant right now. However she should see it coming, they are cats, cats want attention when they want attention.

With a happy, strangely cat version, whoop Yoru flew to her and all she could do was freeze as he transformed with her.

Amu became Amulet Lynx with her pink leather outfit, sheer bubblegum backing, bright belt, cat claw, collar, and cat ears and tail. "Yoru! Nya!" She complained as her tail wagged aggressively.

Kairi looked at Amu, realizing her outfit looked like a pink and feminine version of Ikuto as Black Lynx, though to him her claw looks much more dangerous since it is jointed and has five instead of Black Lynx's three.

_Amu-chi's a kitty cat! She's so cute! She looks so cuddly! _Yaya thought with excited abound.

Tadase was shocked, though he saw her become Amulet Royal it didn't seem to really connect to him. However looking at Amu all he could think of is how much she seems like a female neko and how she seemed like she belonged with Ikuto like this. There was something about Amu and that thieving cat that went together just now. He knew that the cat was serious about her, Tadase wondered which part of her that Ikuto liked best. Was it Amulet Heart like he liked? Or perhaps Amulet Spade, Amulet Clover, or Amulet Diamond? It was obvious that his one Chara liked Miki but the other liked Su, so it was probably either Amulet Spade or Amulet Clover.

Tadase's train of thought on possible favorite of his rival, never considering that perhaps Ikuto liked Amu just the way she was instead of just one side of her, by Amu's petal pink tail. It moved aggressively thanks to Yoru but it seemed so soft and interesting.

Nagihiko blinked and wondered about her outfit for pop dance that he had learned a bit when he went abroad. He noticed that even the way she moved, though slightly, was slightly different. He often noticed how people moved, it said a lot about someone, and she was very graceful. It kind of reminded him of some weird combination of how she moved as Amulet Heart and Amulet Spade.

Rima watched her best friend with a silently with a slight smile, Amu did look adorable, and her ears that gently flicked was cute. She wondered, briefly, how her ears felt. Her parents never let her have an pet since it would take too much to take care of them. Even though she wanted a cat and cats are the easiest things in the world to take care of-put water, food, and a liter box down and they will mostly take care of themselves. About once a week make sure that they have no fleas, worms, ear mites, check their gums and clip the tips off of their nails along with taking them to the vet twice a year as well as the shots.

It would be too much work even though Rima would have taken care of it. All her parents would have had to do was to buy the liter and cat food, and take the cat twice a year to the vet as well as to get its shots. However her best friend was now a cat.

Kukai blinked as he saw the girl who was honestly like a little sister. She was wearing a shining pink cat head belt which for some reason it seemed like such a nice Amu-thing. In fact the entire thing was something that Amu would wear, it was all pink but it was in her character.

"Amu-chi your so cute!" Yaya called running over to get a good look at the pink headed neko. Amu blushed as the younger girl looked at her with big eyes. "Can I touch your ears?" She asked and sighing Amu bent her head so Yaya could easily reach them.

"Just don't PULL!" Amu screeched the last word as she felt something gripping her tail, Yaya hadn't even touched her ears yet. Turning she saw Tadase holding her pink tail and studying it as Amu wagged her tail, trying to free it.

"This is interesting, that it feels really soft." Tadase said blushing slightly as Amu growled and was finally able to slip her tail away. Rima by then had joined Yaya and bending her head both the girls touched one of her ears, causing both to flick.

"That is so cool!" Yaya giggled happily as Rima nodded.

"So soft." The petite blonde girl said as Amu blushed more. She could feel an itching in her limbs, to move and run.

"I have to go now, Yoru likes to play and I can't stay still for too long." Amu explained as she hopped from one foot to the other.

"Well then lets go out in the back and play," Kukai said dragging the cat girl behind him as everyone followed. Turning back to her he now had a star in his hair while Nagi came up with a pair of earphones around his neck.

Smiling Kukai pulled out a baseball and threw it to Nagi who caught it easily. Her eyes lighting up Amu made a jump for the ball when Nagi threw it. Laughing the two began running around the back yard as Amu followed, on all fours, and they acted like a bunch of kids playing keep away.

Laughing one by one everyone joined in but Tadase that stayed behind to watch over the baby. Plus it was best, Amu hadn't forgiven the entire tail-grab thing. He hadn't meant to, it had been wagging and he always found it weird when a cat's tail wagged.

Undoing the Character Transformation before Amu got tired out Yoru went to his brother so that Mamoru could have a chance, he sat on the crib with Miki as Amu's cell phone played a lullaby for the baby.

Smiling Amu waved Mamoru over, he was a lot calmer than Yoru so it'd be easier to deal with him. The calm cat easily did a transformation with her. Together they became Amulet Rebel with the laced up boots, coat, gloves, scythe and cat ears and cat tail.

The others blinked in surprise, while Amulet Lynx was a playful kitten, Amulet Rebel was a much more serious and aloof cat. She looked at them all with calm, adult like eyes. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

Kukai blinked, she looked serious. He was the oldest in the group, being a year older than Amu but suddenly he thought she looked a lot older. She looked about sixteen to him right now. However sixteen or thirteen he was going to play.

Yaya looked at Amu as another neko, but she looked a lot like a mama cat instead of a playful kitty. Her ears still looked adorable and she wondered if her ears felt just as soft as when she was Amulet Lynx.

Kairi was fascinated by her scythe. It somehow looked feminine and that weird plum shine to the blade was fascinating. She held it well to, firmly in her hands and not toward anyone. She seemed so much older, his serious face made him appear much older than he was just now she looked so mature. He knew that the Joker could be very serious sometimes, most times she was closer to being serious than playful and usually the playfulness came out only when around those she trusted.

Rima watched her best friend seeing how serious and calm the pinkette looked. She saw Yoru leaning back with his arms supporting his head right beside Miki, she had noticed that while Amu was Amulet Lynx that Mamoru had hanged out close to Su. Everyone knew that Yoru liked Miki while Mamoru liked Su. Not changing her composer slip Rima walked over to Amu and gripped her jacket. Amu glanced at Rima before smiling slightly and patting Rima's head like she was her little sister.

Nagihiko watched with wide eyes, she looked dangerous. He had heard about Death Rebel but there was something about Amulet Rebel that was a silent and icy fear. However her could feel that she was only dangerous to those she saw as a threat. He could almost feel how she cared about everyone here and that they were all safe-at most she'd be defending them.

Tadase paled slightly, he remembered Death Rebel and how dangerous that was. Amulet Heart had, for some reason, got in front of the marry-go-round and held her arms out ready to sacrifice herself for an amusement park. He didn't know what the big deal was for the amusement park. It had so many good memories for Ikuto that she wasn't going to let him destroy it. However she was Amulet Rebel, not Death Rebel, and he knew he had nothing to fear. Her honey gold eyes are clear and not hazy like when Ikuto was being controlled.

"What is it?" Amu asked looking at her friends. None answered her, but just looked awkwardly at her. Everyone but Rima laughed nervously while she looked at Amu with a blank stare.

"Nothing, let's play." Kukai said with a laugh.

Amu smiled and her mind went to what Ikuto was and why both his Charas were here and why he didn't come to play. Immediately as she thought of velvety blue hair, shining sapphire eyes, tanned skin and a perverted smirk. As she thought of it she somehow knew that he was close, and without knowing why she glanced to a nearby tree.

Her eyebrows furrowing she realized she saw someone. The person crouched down to reveal blue hair and matching eyes. Amu realized who it was and smirked.

* * *

**This is just a bonus chapter, I was planning on adding it to one chapter, probably the next one which will be Amulet Heart but I decided it might be better on its own, so this scene is much longer than it was planned before to make a full chapter. After this I'm planning on five more chapters which will be slightly different than the ones before this chapter. For those who love Amuto you'll be enjoying the rest of the chapters.**


	13. Amulet Heart

**Those that read my story Only They Can See should recognize a character here. Speaking of which, I don't like to paint Tadase in a negative light but...I see him slightly negatively and so I naturally write him in a negative light. Not nearly how others write him as a evil guy but I don't like him so he's often negative but I think nothing I've written is out of character. I love the last line so much!**

* * *

Amu relaxed against her desk, holding her face in her hand. She had nothing to do right now on a break. Glancing to the side as someone came up to her it was one of her classmates. The girl had long black hair and light gray eyes.

"Hello," the girl whispered looking at her shyly. "My...my name's Kikyo, your Hinamouri Amu, right? The Cool & Spicy student?"

Amu's red X clip turned into a pink heart and she smiled nicely at the girl. "Yes, that's me. It is nice to meet you Kikyo-san." Kikyo smiled at her before taking her seat which was assigned to sit beside Amu. Amu smiled nicely at the shy girl and she smiled back. She remembered how it felt the first day of a brand new school.

Later at the Royal Gardens as they headed out to the woods since Miki and Musashi both had sensed something and saw an X Egg. Eyes narrowing Amu screamed for Ran, one X Egg is easy to take care of.

Amu transformed, she wore light and dark pink sneakers and right over that light pink leg warmers held with dark pink and red with a heart on each toward away from the inside of her leg. She wear light pink skirt with dark pink decal and a matching pink sleeveless shirt that shows her stomach. She wears an arm band on each arm that matches the bands that held her leg warmers complete with a heart. Around her neck is a red bow tied to the side on her left and reaches her knees, and a short matching bow around her waist tied to the same side that held her Eggs. Her Humpty Lock shines with pink light, and she has pink pompoms with red hearts in them. Her hair is held in a ponytail with a pink sun visor and a heart on it.

"Amulet Heart!" She called and Ran's voice echoed hers.

Amu easily dispatches the X Egg, it isn't the hardest to do especially since it wasn't forced, this was obviously a natural X Egg instead of being forced to become an X Egg.

Finishing she sighed and glanced back to see her friends. "What?" She asked turning to them, they shrugged and muttered nothing before all turning but Tadase stayed, blushing madly.

"What is it, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked as he didn't go. None of their friends really noticed it though, since they were all talking happily.

"Amu...Amulet Heart," Tadase said blushing so hard that it seemed to match his eyes and Amu almost sweat dropped.

_Ah, so that's it._ She thought, she knew if she wanted to be with Tadase now would be the time to. Now would be the time to make a plan for attack. He had admitted to liking her like this, that he wanted to see her as this.

However Amu couldn't bring herself to even _want_ to do this. How could she want to be with a guy when he only liked her when she was in a cheerleader outfit, when her personality was only a certain way and she couldn't be like that.

"What is it?" Amu asked, she knew she had to do it. She could feel the blue Egg of Miki's wiggling slightly to tell her what to do. She knew, she had to face him, like this, and get over him completely. She already was mostly over him, she didn't know when it happened, it happened slowly but slowly she stopped seeing stars in her eyes and heart beating fast when she was around.

She wondered briefly when that happened but realized it started when he first did his Character Change. When she thought about who it was she liked the first person who popped into her head was Ikuto, she tried to think about when that happened and it was when he brought her the snacks as compensation for breaking her tart-even though it was mostly Nadeshiko's fault. Or Nagihiko actually, whatever.

"Uh...I just...well." Tadase said starting at her with a blush. Amu sighed, this would take awhile.

"Tadase-kun, you like me as Amulet Heart right?" She asked and he hesitantly nodded, he had confessed to that already. "My question is-why?" She asked and he looked at her shocked. "Amulet Heart, she isn't even technically real, she is me-but only a part of me. You like someone who doesn't' exist." She said shaking her head sadly at him.

"Uh...well...I...I do like you though." He said and Amu just shook her head, looking at him with pity.

"Listen Tadase-kun, I liked you once, it was actually Ran who forced the confession to you and in a way Amulet Heart." She said as Tadase blushed even darker, "but I didn't like you-not really. I liked the...uh...outside character of yours." Amu said quickly keeping herself from saying prince.

"I do honestly like you, Amulet Heart...no, I mean Amu-chan." Amu smiled at him gently as her transformation was undone.

"I like you to Tadase-kun, as a friend." She said simply rubbing her arm, "we can be friends, right?" She said as they started walking.

"Of course Amu-chan." Tadase said glancing at her, "I'm not going to give up though." He said and Amu shook her head at him. Boys, they couldn't pay attention to you and as soon as your over them they realize that your the one for them. That's how you can tell the difference from boys and men her mama had once said.

In a tree, unseen by either Tadase or Amu, Ikuto smirked.

* * *

**I know this is a little short and I'm sorry. However I had to be careful to not make it too anti-tadamu or anything. I do like Tadase it's just that his likeing Amulet Heart but not liking Amu annoys me, just like how Utau with a brother complex annoys me while otherwise I like her.**

**I couldn't help but add Ikuto in there in the next one, the little kitty stalker. Cats stalk their prey and Ikuto likes Amu a lot. I've got to stop making him a stalker...**


	14. Amulet Spade

**Well here is my favorite transformation that Amu does, Amulet Spade. I hope I did it justice.**

* * *

Amu pulled on a pair of dark blue shorts, an ice blue tank top with a black slim jacket over that and a pair of dark blue and ice blue stripped knee high socks. She pulled her bangs away from her face with two blue X clips. Walking downstairs she sees her little sister who she is watching. Ami is dressed in a white and pink Lolita dress and her hair up in pigtails.

"Onee-chan!" Ami called running over and hugging Amu's leg. Amu sighed lifting her leg up as well as Ami who was holding her leg with her legs and arms wrapped around her older sister. Shaking her head good naturely Amu pried Ami off of her leg and held her, resting her on her hip.

"What is it Ami-nee-imoto?" The pinkette asked walking to the couch and sitting down while placing her little sister beside her. Freezing up and nearly jumping a foot into the air as Ami decided to start singing. Amu quickly covered her ears as she heard Ami's singing of one of Utau's songs. It was awful. Ami would be a great singer one day, but not even in a few years.

Without realizing it Amu's two blue X clips turned into blue spades. "How'd you like to hear a story?" Amu asked and Ami immediately stopped singing and her brown eyes light up and she immediately sit beside her sister again Amu sighed, it was quick thinking to get Ami to stop her singing and it would take quick thinking to come up with a new story since Ami quickly got bored of the other stories if she heard them before.

_Once upon a time there were two princesses. _Amu began with a smile at her sisters bright eyes. _The younger princess's name was Ami _she added with a smirk and saw Ami's bright smile. _The older one's name was Amulet. The younger one was much loved, sweet and adorably cute. _At this Ami smiled happily, glad that she was in the story. _She was only three but the older sister was much older than her. _

_The older princess, Princess Amulet put on a mask so no one could see the real her. One day four fairies came to her, a pink, blue, green, and yellow ones. The pink one was named Heart and she was there to help the princess be more honest and athletic-_

"But Onee-chan, why wasn't the princess honest? Was she bad?" Ami asked and Amu shook her head, her blue spades still firmly in her hair.

"No, when Heart said she was there to help the princess be more honest about her feelings, not honest as in not lie. She often put on a brave face and pretend she was happy when she felt sad." Amu explained before straightening the story again.

_The blue one's name was Spade and she was there to help the princess be more level-headed and artistic. The green one's name was Clover and she was there to help the princess be more caring and improve her domestic skills._

"What's domestic?" Ami asked and Amu smiled, used to Ami's line of questioning.

"Cooking, cleaning, sewing-things in Mama's magazine." Amu explained.

_And the yellow one's name was Diamond and was there to help the princess be more optimistic and more of an idol. The princess was shocked at this, at first she didn't like it. She saw no reason to change what was happening already. However slowly Princess Amulet started to love the four of them very much._

_Princess Amulet had a huge crush on the Prince, and when she listened to Heart he liked her. He thought she was perfect when she was like that. He believed a woman should be girly all the time, he didn't mind when she listened to Clover either. Diamond he didn't exactly like but he didn't hate it when she listened to her either, but he didn't like when she listened to Spade. Heart believed that Amulet should be with the prince, Clover just wanted Amulet to be happy while Diamond and Spade both knew that there was someone else that was perfect for the princess, someone that she really liked._

_There was a neko pirate-_

"Neko?"

"A neko is a human cat with cat ears and tail." Amu answered ruffling her sisters hair.

_There was a neko pirate-he was known as Seven Seas Treasure and he was the captain. He was older than the princess but was always there for her when she needed him. He had told her that he loved her once but she didn't think he really meant it. He teased her so much she never knew when he was serious, she wanted to believe he really loved her but she didn't want to be hurt._

"What happened to the prince then?" Ami asked, impatient to hear about the prince.

"I was getting there," Amu answered with a sigh before going on.

_The prince liked her, but only when she was being one part of herself. Slowly Princess Amulet realized that with the prince she was always on her toes, always trying to be what he wanted. But with the pirate she could be just her. If she happened to show the Heart side, the Spade side, the Clover side, or the Diamond side it didn't matter. He accepted all of her._

"So did the princess go with the pirate?" Ami asked, shocked. This was interesting to her, the princess _always_ went with the prince. The pirate was never even an option.

"Yes. She had to wait though, but when she could leave her little sister-Princess Ami was old enough to start to run the kingdom. Princess Amulet never wanted that but Princess Ami would be a great Queen. Princess Ami met her True Love, a prince-a different one then who her older sister knew." Amu added and Ami smiled happily.

"And they lived happily ever after, Onee-chan?" Ami asked and Amu smiled happily and nodded.

"Of course they did." She promised as Ami giggled. Sighing in relief her blue spades turned back into the blue X clips.

Turning Amu saw her four Charas sitting on the arm of the couch with smirks. Ami had no idea of the parallels of the story. She thought Amu just added her into the story and didn't understand the rest that had been added.

Amu turned away from her Charas and their knowing looks with a blush on her face. Before getting lost in thought and sighing. She loved Ikuto, that was it-there was no way around it. She wanted what was best for him, even at the cost of herself, she trusted him, respected him, and she believed he did the same for her. He respected her, no matter how much he teased he never crossed any line, he obviously trusted her to come to her while he was sick and running from Easter, and he always did what was best for her. Even when she didn't understand it. She knew he said he loved her and she wanted nothing more than to fully believe him. She wouldn't confess to it yet, not until she had enough time to. However she knew that she had gone over and over it in her head, she was sure about him.

Amu sighed, time to just accept her fate. She is in love with a perverted neko who teases her and is caring beneath it all. Her crush to Tadase had only been a crush, and in truth it had been not for him but for the Prince. So technically him only liking Amulet Heart was only fair. She only liked one side of him and he only liked one side of her, while she accepted all sides of Ikuto and he accepted all sides of her.

"I wanna play wid da gwate chwaters!" Ami suddenly said and trying to grab them. Ran and Dia got away fast enough but Miki and Su were caught.

"How about we show you a magic trick!" Miki said, hopeing to save both Su and herself from being strangled.

"Magic trick?" Ami asked letting go of the blue and green Charas. Su flew away, falling into Ran and Dia's arms as they patted her back and Miki flew to Amu.

"Yes, this is called a Character Change." Miki said before flying into Amu's heart.

She wears a frilly top that is tied in the back with a bow and is ice blue and matching arm warmers. Her shorts are dark blue and attached to stripped thigh high socks that are ice blue and dark blue. She wears brown boots and her hair is stuffed into a oversized light blue cap with a blue spade on it. Her Humpty Lock shines with blue light.

"Amulet Spade!" Amu called as Miki's voice echoed hers.

Glancing down she saw Ami looking at her with wide eyes before they began to sparkle. Suddenly she was attached to her older sisters leg as she said how cool she was. Amu sighed, accepting that she'd have to deal with Ami like this now that she knew. Ami would probably demand to see all her Charas like this to.

After awhile of entertaining Ami with Colorful Canvas and music it was finally her bed time. Shockingly, insert sarcasm, Ami didn't want to sleep.

"Just great, being Amulet Spade made it worse. She won't ever fall asleep now." Amu sighed in agitation.

"Why don't you have her play until she gets tired out?" Ran asked as her owner looked at her shocked. "What?" The rosette heart asked.

"That won't work, it'll just make it worse, there has to be time for her to calm down from the exercise. Desu." Su said shaking her head.

"How about you distract her with pretty sparkling things and sing her to sleep?" Dia asked instead and Su thought for a moment as Amu did the same. That sounded like a good idea.

"I think that will work~desu. Good idea, but forget about the sparkling thing, just sing her a lullaby." Su said instead, fully into her "mothering" side.

"Do you mind helping Dia?" Amu asked picking Ami up and holding her lick she was a baby. "I could use a lullaby to go off of and this is kind of your thing." She said and the yellow diamond Chara nodded happily.

Diamond started to gently hum as Amu sang _hush little baby_ by the time she was at the part about the billy goat Ami was fast asleep and Amu carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"There we go, fast asleep." Amu sighed in relief.

"So cute! Desu!" Su said happily as Amu undid her Character Transformation and headed to the living room with her Charas.

Deciding that she wanted a snack, it was a Saturday night and she had nothing to do, Amu pulled out two pots. One she put in water and put it on the burner and the other she put chocolate in and put it on top.

As she waited for the chocolate to melt she pulled out anything worth dipping. Happily she found strawberries, cherries, Granny Smith apples, marshmallows, and pineapple slices. Slicing up the apples as she waited soon everything was ready and she smiled happily. She loved chocolate-what girl didn't?

Setting up the living room she threw down a bunch of pillows before placing a small burner in the middle to keep everything warm than placing the pots on it. Carting the plate of fruit and marshmallows she set it down along with two tongs to dip everything in, one for her and one for the Charas.

She was just holding up the first treat, a strawberry, to let the excess chocolate run off when she jumped at hearing a easy "Yo!" Turning shocked she saw Ikuto with Mamoru hanging off of one shoulder and Yoru floating above his head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked. Why did he come down here? Her parents weren't home but what if they were?

"I came to your bedroom and you weren't here, than I checked and neither was your parents so I came down. I sent Mamoru to check first and he said they were no where." Ikuto explained as the green eyed Chara nodded in agreement.

Amu sighed in relief, that would be awkward if he didn't check first. Her parents would scream, call the cops and then Amu would have to find some way to explain why he was in the house. "That's okay then, just be careful with that. You want some?" She asked pointing towards the chocolate. Ikuto smirked and settled on the pillows beside her, their six Charas in between them.

"Here you go~desu." Su said as she and Ran handed Ikuto a tong. Amu gently placed the strawberry on a small plate for them, which Miki and Yoru shared, she then dipped a marshmallow as Ikuto used the stem of two cherries to dip. Amu smiled as she saw him put the cherries on the plate for the Charas which Ran took one and Dia took the other, Mamoru and Su shared the marshmallow that Amu put down for them.

"Hey Amu," He said and when she turned he had a chocolate covered strawberry right at her lips. "Here," he smirked as Amu took a small bite, Ikuto then had the rest of the strawberry, chuckling at Amu's red face.

* * *

**A little bit of Amuto. And a little bit of sisterly love, I think it might have worked better as Amulet Clover, but I have other plans for Amulet Clover.**


	15. Bonus Amulet Treasure Seven Seas Fortune

**Bonus Chapter time! Please don't kill me. I hope that you find this funny and I don't make you...something. I don't even know. You have XxRawringRosesxX to thank for this, I hadn't even thought of having Amu do Seven Seas Treasure and Ikuto do Amulet Fortune. The chapter title is too long to put in but the real title is Bonus Chapter Amulet Treasure and Seven Seas Fortune**

* * *

"This'll be good." Ran giggled happily.

"I still don't know~desu. This doesn't sound very nice." Su said, biting her lip and looking worriedly at Amu and Ikuto, who were a little bit away. Ikuto was playing his violin while Amu sat and sang. Ikuto was wearing his school uniform while Amu wore black jeans, a petal pink sweater with a strawberry on it and her hair held in a high ponytail with a pink X clip allowing strands of her pink hair to fall down haphazardly while her feet were encased in white and pink sandals.

"Don't chicken out now~nya" Yoru sighed rubbing his face.

"Don't worry Su," Miki said as Mamoru hit Yoru in the back of his head. "They are alone so no one will see and Ikuto will probably be more embarrassed, how much he embarrasses her it'll be good for both of them." She soothed patting Su's shoulder.

"It'll be fun and as long as we don't say anything to anyone else." Mamoru soothed as well and though Su looked a bit convinced she still looked unsure.

"It'll be romantic. A secret only the two of them share." Dia said and Su looked at her younger sister before looking over at the musical couple and then back at everyone.

"Okay, let's do it." Su agreed and everyone started laughing.

"Wait, what'll we say if this doesn't work?" Miki asked and everyone froze before looking at each other. It was a valid concern, though no one had ever thought to do a Character Transformation with Ikuto it might not work. There were only theories as to why Amu could Character Change with other peoples Charas.

The most likely ones was that either it was because she was the holder of the Humpty Lock-a valid theory and which Ikuto being the holder of the Dumpty Key would mean that they could do a Character Transformation with him-or because she spent so much time on such a intense outer facade around even her family that she could change easily. That she was used to changing character a lot. In which case Ikuto kept an outer facade with his family as well, they both-whether they realized it or not-were only themselves when they were with the other. Though Ikuto couldn't change characters as fast as she could-perhaps that was what allowed her to change, her complexity. No one had ever heard of anyone being able to do a Character Change or Transformation with anyone elses Chara but it was a possibility. Perhaps it also went into why Amu had three Charas at first and then a fourth.

"We'll say that we were going to fast and weren't looking-we were playing tag." Mamoru said after a moment of thought.

"Good idea." Ran complemented before they looked over at the two owners and got ready. Once Ikuto put his violin away he started to help Amu to stand and then the Charas made their attack. Ikuto's violin was one of three objects that he held dear.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond went to Ikuto while Yoru and Mamoru went to Amu. Entering Amu's heart the two cat Charas changed with her while the four card suit Charas entered into Ikuto's heart and changed with him.

Amu wore black knee high boots with blue pants stuffed into the boots and a black belt with a sword at her hip. She wore a white and pinkish-purple stripped short sleeve shirt that showed her midriff and looked like it was torn. She wore black gloves that reached half way up her forearms, she wore a coat just like Ikuto's but instead of being blue it was pinkish-purple and it was slimmer and only reached her mid back. She wore a navy bandanna underneath a pinkish-purple pirate hat that while it was a lot like Ikuto's as Seven Seas Treasure it wasn't cocked to the side and it was slim. She had bubblegum pink cat ears, which were visible through slits in the bandana and out of the hat, and tail. Her hair was braided and at the end held with a black cat hair clip. Her Humpty Lock was against the sheath of her sword and glowed with multicolored light.

"Amulet Treasure!" Amu yelled and Yoru and Mamoru echoed her.

Ikuto wore white shoes, tied with beige laces, he wore white pants. He had on a white vest that was open over a white button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. In the pocket of his vest was a multicolored rose in full bloom, the base was red and blue, while along the edges of each petal was either pink, blue, green, yellow, navy, or plum. The Dumpty Key was held at his neck with a white bow that had a strip of pink, blue, green, and yellow. At his hip was the clip that was a clover with a amethyst, sapphire, emerald, and topaz jewels. On his head, instead of a veil was a subtle silver crown with platinum cross on each ring. He wore white gloves with a subtle beige bow tied around the wrist of each of them.

"Seven Seas Fortune!" Ikuto called and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia voices echoed him.

"What in the world?" Ikuto asked looking down at him as Amu did the same.

"They didn't." Amu muttered and could hear Yoru and Mamoru laughing in her head. "Those evil Charas." She muttered, "looks like were the victim of their prank, Ikuto." Amu said looking over at Ikuto. She then snickered, even though he looked like a groom if anything she could only imagine him in the dress that she wears as Amulet Fortune.

"Shut up." Ikuto muttered, blushing slightly, knowing that she must be thinking about how he was dressed and how she was dressed as. At least he wasn't wearing a dress.

"Oh, is the kitty angry?" Amu teased, even though right now she was the neko. As Ikuto glanced to see her and Amu wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take a deep breath." She soothed and Ikuto obediently took a deep breath. He found that it calmed him, plus Amu was always so cuddly when she was transformed with Yoru and Mamoru.

"Your a cute pirate." He complimented giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"And you make a handsome prince," she teased wrapping her tail around his waist and nuzzling his chest.

"I"m not really the princely character." He muttered and Amu chuckled.

"Yes you are, you don't like anyone to know it." She teased kissing his cheek, "you play the bad guy so others don't have to." Amu whispered nuzzling against his neck. "So maybe you really are the pirate character, either way your my prince tonight."

"Of course you realized it-I should have known that you know." He muttered rubbing behind her ears and Amu purred gently.

"Don't worry-your secrets safe with me." Amu promised and Ikuto kissed her forehead.

"I'll hold you to it." Ikuto said relaxing as he held her. This was a side of him that he'd show only to her. He fully expected that there be sides of her that she only show to him. Sides that he was looking foreword to seeing one day.

He was dressed in all white like a prince while Amu was a neko pirate. He wasn't very comfortable looking like a prince or a groom but only their Charas and Amu would see. If he had to wear this in order for Amu to snuggle against him he was okay with it. He'd be her prince tonight, and every night he'd be her pirate. After all, it was only fair for him to be her neko pirate, she was his strawberry princess.

* * *

**I tried to make this as painless as possible for Ikuto. I don't think I succeeded...**


	16. Amulet Clover

**Well here is Amulet Clover. I really hope I didn't overdue Yaya's baby personality.**

* * *

Amu roughly ran the brush through her cotton candy hair, taming it from the haystack look-alike that it always became when she woke up. She was running late, she was supposed to meet the other Guardians at Yaya's house. She knew it'd only be to help take care of the baby girl's little brother but that was okay.

Amu quickly pulled on a black clinging skirt that reached her knees and a sleeveless dark green shirt that was made of the same material as her skirt and on the right shoulder was tied in a bow. She wore her hair with the side on the side with the bow on her shirt and held with a green X clip. Her Humpty Lock was around her waist right beside her Egg Carrier Case. On her wrist were three silver bangles each and on her left ankle was a silver anklet with slightly heeled black sandals.

Running out she yelled a quick goodbye to her family and ran to Yaya's house. She luckily arrives on time, meeting up with Kukai and Nagi just as they turn onto the road that Yaya's house is on. Entering her home Amu smiles at Yaya before going over to check on the baby, she knew no one else would be much use to that. Kairi was too afraid to do anything with him, Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai were clueless when it came to this kind of stuff, Tadase would do a Character Change every time he held him and Yaya was sometimes mature enough to take care of him but only when there was no other choice while regressing even worse if there was anyone else around.

Su was made for this, and as such so was a part of Amu. Su was her heart, as Ran was her body, Miki her mind, and Diamond her soul. Entering Yaya's house everyone greeted each other. Checking on the baby they began the meeting.

"Well there hasn't been many X Eggs recently," Kairi sighed gently, "I've actually been able to focus on the other duties of Guardians."

"Yeah, everything has been a lot calmer lately." Amu agreed playing with a stray lock of hair, twisting it with her finger.

"So no one has anything to talk about?" Rima asked looking bored, "this isn't much of a meeting."

"I agree, Queen." Kairi nodded.

"Stay and play at Yaya's house though. It'll be boring without you guys." Yaya whined and everyone smiled good naturally at her.

"Okay, okay." Kukai said with a sigh, consenting for all of them.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered and began to run but tripped over an upturned corner of a throw rug and fell, scrapping her knee on the harsh fabric. Sitting up and looking at her pink knee Yaya began to cry. Everyone had turned to see her when they heard the bang and rushed over to her.

"What is it Ace?" Kairi asked, which only caused Yaya to cry more, she hated being called Ace.

Blinking Amu's green X clip turned into a green clover. Instantly her mothering instincts took over, never mind that technically Yaya was only a year younger than her. "Give her some room to breathe." She said gently pushing people from the crying girl. Pepe was crying as well, Su was holding Pepe and flew over to stand on Amu's shoulder as she comforted Pepe.

"Nagi-kun," she said pointing to him, "go get the first-aid kit from the bathroom." Then she turned to Kukai, "Kukai-kun, go get a wet towel." Nodding both boys went and did it, they were not good with crying females, even though Yaya cried a lot, and eagerly grasped for something to do that they knew would help. "Kairi-kun," she added pointing to him, "come hold Yaya's hand so she can squeeze when it hurts." She felt a bit bad for making Kairi do that but he was the calmest of the boys. The green haired man immediately went to do that as Amu patted Yaya's calf where her knee was injured.

Soon Kukai and Nagihiko returned holding out what she had sent them for. Nodding her thanks she took it from them and gently placed the rag on Yaya's knee, the coolness helping immediately. Once that was done she gently dabbed some antibacterial on it, causing Kairi to wince at Yaya's death grip on his hand, and placed a band-aid that was obviously meant for Yaya. It was blue with yellow ducks on it.

"There you go, good as new." Amu said with a smile as her green clover turned back into a green X clip and Su finally got Pepe to calm down.

"Thank you Amu-chi!" Yaya said jumping up to hug the pinkette. Amu let out a sigh and patted Yaya's hair.

Walking home Amu sighed, she didn't want to go home yet. It was so relaxing, plus right now she didn't have to have her Cool & Spicy personality out full force like she'd have to do at home. Blinking Amu suddenly stopped, hearing the melody of a violin.

Without even thinking she began running to the sound, her Charas easily following her. Amu never thought about running to the sound of Ikuto's violin, it was just instinct and she did it without even thinking. It was music that first brought her towards him, that even though he was horrible he somehow made such beautiful music. Though he wasn't horrible, he was a pervert, he teased her a lot and knew exactly how to get on her nerves but he was a good person.

Stopping when she finally saw him she couldn't help but gasp again. He looked so ethereal when he played, with the moon behind his silhouette and the stars as he seemed not to be aware of anything around him. She could see off to the side Yoru and Mamoru relaxing on the steps as Amu smiled and listened to the music.

Suddenly, without warning Ikuto turned to see her, his eyes flashing. "Stalking me, are you strawberry?" He asked teasingly and Amu blushed.

"N-no! Of course not! I just heard the music and came to hear it better." She said turning away from him, crossing her arms with a blush coming to her face. "Besides, even if I did-which I didn't!-you have no room to talk, I know that you were spying on me when Mamoru and Yoru came to do the transformations when I was at Yaya's house."

Ikuto didn't deny her claim, merely chuckled and having just put his violin away began walking towards her. "You didn't seem to mind," he said leaning down to be able to look her straight in the eye when she glanced up at him. Amu didn't reply, merely looked off to the side, biting her lip, Ikuto was confused, she usually didn't take on that pensive face around him-around him she wasn't afraid to tell him what she was thinking and feeling.

"Why do you though?" She asked, glancing up at him with her wide honey-gold eyes before glancing to the side. "Why do you tease me all the time? And snuggle against me and...why do you sometimes kiss me?" She asked before glancing up into his eyes.

She didn't know it but this was a test. Some part of her, buried deep, was protecting her. If he teased her now she'd push him away, but he didn't do that. She was seriously asking him about his feelings for her and he was going to be truthful. This may be his only chance.

"That depends on what your talking about." Ikuto said and Amu started to pull back from him but he caught her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks gently but still enough to hold her still. He looked into her eyes, allowing the mask he often wore to crumble, Amu deserved more than some mask he wore to hide his emotions. He wouldn't let just anyone see the real him, but Amu wasn't just anyone.

She was everything.

"I follow you because I worry about you. Every second your out of my sight I'm scared that you'll be hurt. The world isn't a nice place and I want to protect you from it. I tease you because your blush is so adorable that I can't help myself, your fun to tease and that is how I show my affection. It might be genetic? From what I remember of my father he would always tease my mom, making her blush." He added as Amu's eyes widened, he didn't talk about his father very much. She never pushed the issue, figuring he'd tell her if he wanted to.

Ikuto gently leaned down to nuzzle his face affectionately into her hair, "I snuggle, as you call it, you because your so warm and soft. I feel like I'm home when I'm against you, you warm all of me, not just the outside." He whispered pulling away to look deeply into her eyes. "And I kiss you because I want to kiss you-I want to spend forever kissing you, kissing every inch of you." He added kissing her forehead, "but I'm content to only kiss you where you allow-I'd be content with only kissing your forehead and cheeks and simply holding you for eternity." Ikuto confessed all with a sighing.

"There are parts of me I don't let just anybody see, sides of me that I'll only show to you. There are so many that I'll only ever allow you to see." He promised, his thumbs had without his knowledge began to rub against her cheeks lightly, "even if," he paused and for a moment hurt flashed in his eyes, "even if one day you stop showing different sides of yourself to me. Even if one day you decide you'd rather show them only to someone else."

Ikuto's hands moved down to gently hold her neck as he sighed, looking at her. Amu bit her lip, his confession was so hear wrenching and so passionate. She didn't think that anyone could make her heart beat so fast like that. She could feel it beating a tattoo in her chest, I-ku-to, I-ku-to, I-ku-to. Again and again, had it always beaten this way? No, she knew it didn't, then when did it start? When Nikaidou had Miki, Ran, and Su and had attacked her. He had held her in his arms, keeping her safe and when she tried to run he had hold her back, telling her she'd only get hurt. That was when it started, but perhaps that was only when she started to notice it slightly. She was the holder of the Humpty Lock and he was the holder of the Dumpty Key, those artifacts weren't exactly normal. She felt a...pull to him. Ever since she fell on him and his only response was to comment that he had been having a good dream. Than he had shown up, wanting Su's Egg and had fallen on her, brought her the snacks as a form of apology, and even when he smashed that poor boys Egg she still thought of him. From the first time she saw him, when she just saw him around town even before she fell into the hole, she had been interested. And then she stared caring.

Maybe, perhaps, she was in love. But there was no need to rush that. He said he was content just for hugs and a kiss on the cheek forever. She was sure, but she didn't want to confess to him just because he confessed. Her confession would be special to, she'd make it special for him. However she had to tell him part of it, he had to know that she cared.

"Do you want to know a secret Ikuto?" Amu asked glancing up at him with a blush, Ikuto looked surprised but merely nodded. "The reason I've helped you, the reason that no matter what you do I keep coming back, why no matter how much you tease me and get me angry I still care." Amu said blushing before glancing up at him. "I care for you," She whispered blushing darkly as Ikuto smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"I care for you to, I love you." He whispered and Amu gasped, looking up at him. "Shh, you don't have to say anything." He added placing two fingers on her lips to silence her, he didn't want her to feel pushed into saying she loved him back, and he didn't want to hear a rejection. "Come on, let's go somewhere." He said, taking her hand and dragging her along. However they were just stepping out of the alleyway and looked up to see Nikaidou.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Mr. Black Cat and Himamori-san." He said and Amu gritted her teeth. How many times did she have to tell him it was Hinamouri?

"SENSI!" Su said happily flying over quickly to hug the man's cheek.

"Su?" The surprised teacher asked before hugging her. "Cant' I keep her?" He asked Amu who sweat dropped.

"I said no." She said with a sigh, she knew he was kidding.

Mamoru had never seen Nikaidou before and was shocked to see Su hugging him. Didn't Amu say that Su liked him, he was so sure that she did but he wondered now. He felt hurt but also fiercely protective. The man with the long ginger hair and glasses patted her head. Turning Su smiled brightly at all of them before flying back over to them, smiling as the man went his own way with a teasing smile and telling Ikuto to "behave" and Amu "don't do anything I wouldn't." Leaving Amu blushing deeply.

As Ikuto pulled her along, chuckling at her and teasing her and their Charas following Mamoru stayed a bit back. Noticing Su went over to him to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter? Desu?" Su asked floating beside him as Mamoru glanced at her. Before she could do anything Mamoru pulled her to him and into his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he nuzzled her neck.

"Mine." Was all he said, understanding what he meant Su hugged him back, blushing.

Amu sighed gently entering her home, rubbing her eyes slightly as she smiled at her little sister. Ami jumped on Amu, hugging her leg. "Onee-chan!" Ami cried, "I'm hungry!" She complained.

"Are you?" Amu asked, "why didn't Mama make you something?" She asked confused heading to the kitchen with Ami on her heels.

"Mama's working on her magazine." Ami complained as Amu pulled out some ingredients. "She forgot about Ami's lunch Onee-chan." Ami complained as Amu sweat dropped.

"No, she didn't." Amu corrected, "you were supposed to go with Papa and he'd pick you up a bonton box." The older sister sighed, her Cool & Spicy character coming through. "I'll make you something." She added pulling out some ingredients.

Pulling out she started to chop some vegetables and cheese, mixing eggs to make an omelet. Frying some rice Amu added some octopus shaped hot dog and was finished within thirty minutes. Dishing the food she put it down in front of Ami and herself to have some.

"This is great!" Ami said with a laugh and Amu smiled slightly at her little sister. "Onee-chan?" Ami said looking up at her big sister with bright brown eyes. Amu had a sense of foreboding. She was just about to gather the plates and clean everything up.

"Yes?" She asked, worried of what Ami might want.

"Can you do the becoming the pretty characters!" Ami asked with a laugh and Amu looked at her younger sister with wide eyes. No, she just got her friends to leave her alone about Transformations and now Ami was going to start? But at least the transformation would be her own Charas but what if her parents saw? They might not be able to see the Charas but they'd be able to see her.

"Go ahead," Diamond said happily, becoming the favorite of Ami instantly. "Transform with Su and then you can clean up." She suggested and Amu sighed.

"I guess that'll work." Amu said looking at Su who smiled and entered Amu's heart.

Amu was in a maid inspired outfit, a green dress with a balloon skirt with a white frill along the hem and puffed sleeves. She wears a white collar that holds her Humpty Lock that shines with green light and apron, the apron having extended flower sleeves. Though it was tied in the back in the front along the waist it had two bows the apron goes out because of the balloon skirt of her dress flowering slightly. She wears gloves that match her apron, they only reach her wrist and are flowered. She wears a white headdress with a green clover attached and her hair in messy pigtails with green ribbons in bows. She wears thigh high socks that are flowered and match her apron and thick soled green ballet shoes with a slight heel and are tied in the back with green ribbon.

"Amulet Clover!" Amu lightly said in an almost song like voice and was echoed by Su.

"Yay!" Ami cheered clapping her hands as Amu sighed and started cleaning. In the end the kitchen, living room, Ami and her own room nearly sparkled they were so clean. Once the transformation was undone Amu looked at Su.

"Got a bit carried away, didn't you?"

"I'd say." Miki agreed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself~desu."

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To make it up to you this chapter is really long. I hope you forgive me. :)**


	17. Amulet Diamond

**Well, only one more chapter left and this story will be completed. Also, little note about me-if any of you care-I now have 25% of the Shugo Chara books, which also means I have three. I'm kind of glad that this story is almost over, I love it but it's just that it's close and I'm excited for it.**

**Well, I've taken longer than I should with this chapter, for several reasons. One of the big ones being that I am in college and have a lot on my plate, I have Biology, Biology Lab, Chemistry, Chemistry Lab, Math, and American Sign Language. Also, though I love Dia, she is a hard character for me to grasp. I absolutely adore her, as I adore all of Amu's Charas, but to me her personality doesn't click in an easy way to know what she will do. Trying to embody that in a chapter? Not as easy as with Miki and Su (who I think my personality is a combination of) or even Ran (who my little brother is a combination of as well as Miki and a bit of Dia so I at least have a good basis for her.) I also am into a lot of fandoms and from out nowhere an idea will hit me, sometimes for a fandom I haven't written, drawn, read, saw, thought about, or watched in a good while and I'll have to jump on it.**

**Also, embarrassingly, I kind of forgot about the story. I just remembered when someone reviewed and I was like "Oh, a review for Amulet :)...Oh wait! Amulet isn't finished! T_T" Pretty much, that is what happened. As a peace offering, I made this chapter much longer than others, not even counting this ridiculously long Author's Note.**

**So hopefully the last chapter will be up soon. I'm really sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Amu smiled as she ran a brush through her hair. She wore a skirt that had yellow in the middle and black on the sides that was slightly ruffled and reached her knees and was held at the waist by a thick black band. Her top was a form fitting long sleeve with the front being yellow and the sides black with a strip of yellow going down the arms. She braided her hair atop her head in a milkmaid style being held with yellow X clips and sandal heeled shoes that were made of wood and yellow fabric. Around her neck was the Humpty Lock and on her waist was her Egg Carrier Case.

Amu's heart beat quickly as she looked up at her Charas, wishing for support. They were the only ones who knew what she was planning today. Mostly everyone else had guessed but none knew the particulars. Yoru and Mamoru probably sensed it and so were prepared, she didn't doubt that her Charas all may have given them hints about it, however she trusted the cat Charas to keep it to themselves. Yaya and Pepe no doubt knew but had no idea how important it was to the young Joker. If Kairi, Musashi, Tadase, or Kiseki knew then she'd be shocked, she was sure they had no idea. The others probably had guessed or wondered at least.

"Stop worrying, Amu." Miki whispered watching her owner fidget. "You've thought this through, I know your sure." The spade encouraged, she was Amu's Chara for being level-headed, this was not some passing whim. Amu changed her mind a lot, but once she figured out exactly what she was going to do there was no stopping her-she was stubborn. Amu _is_ stubborn, there is no denying that, but her stubbornness was one, that if you'd just take the time to learn, you'd have to admire. Amu was a lot like the old scales pharmacies used to use, it'd fluctuate between two extremes but once it set right there would be no changing it.

"Yes, you honestly feel this way and no one is going to change it!" Ran encouraged, the heart was her Chara for honesty. Amu honestly wanted to do this, she had no qualms about how she felt about it.

"I've never seen you so radiant Amu." Diamond whispered, "don't fight it," she added, that was what the problem was. Amu was afraid, she understood but she needed to face her fears. She knew Amu would do it, she'd come too far to turn back now. But a little bit of nervousness was to be expected, Dia was Amu's Chara for confidence, and right now the pinkette really could use some.

"Just go for it Amu!" Su soothed stroking the girl's hair in a mothering fashion. "I know your sure about it, your heart is in on it." She added gleefully, Su was Amu's Chara for following her heart's instincts, and this was important to the girl.

Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond.

Body, mind, heart, soul.

Amu would do this. With a sigh and putting on her brave face Amu stood up. Now was time.

_How in the world did I end up here again?_ Amu thought as she sang with Ikuto's violin accompanying her voice. She enjoyed these times with Ikuto, it felt special to them, she loved to sing with Ikuto's beautiful violin accompanying her. She didn't think her voice was as beautiful as the bow effortlessly gliding along the strings of his violin. To be fair, he had five years head start on practicing then she did and he practiced a lot while Amu had given up actual practice in singing for awhile. Already in the time that he played and she sang she had improved.

After awhile they stopped and Ikuto put his violin away before sitting beside her and Amu glanced at him pensively. Again. What was with her tonight? However she didn't do anything, looking at him nervously and quickly looking away when she saw him looking at her. So for awhile he acted like he wasn't looking but watching her from the corner of his eye.

Finally though it was too much and he turned to her fully. "Okay, what is it?" He asked as she jumped slight and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I...who do you like best?" Amu asked, her Charas looked shocked, Su sighed, Miki face-palmed, Ran giggled anxiously, while Diamond just shook her head. They all loved her to death, poor girl was so nervous. It was kind of...cute. All four Charas thought at the same time as well as Ikuto's two Neko Charas, who had no idea what was going on but figured it was big so kept their mouth shut. When it came to Yoru Miki pretty much had to tell him to be quiet and promise him catnip later.

"What?" Ikuto asked confused. That wasn't what she was going to ask him, he could tell by the way she started, stalled and said something different. He wondered what she was planning on asking him.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia? Which one do you like best?" Amu asked with a blush and inside was beating herself up, she wasn't supposed to ask that. Why did it matter? However, a-traitorous-voice in her head told her she knew _exactly_ why; in a way she wanted to be the kind of girl Ikuto liked. No matter how stupid of her that was and how she _knew_ it wouldn't work. Wouldn't make either of them happy, she still wanted to do it, if only for a moment.

"Well I can tell you which ones Yoru and Mamoru likes," Ikuto said and Amu rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Yoru liked Miki and Mamoru liked Su.

"Come on, I'm being serious." Amu whispered looking at fingers that were fiddling instead of at him. Now that she asked she needed to know, and she _was_ honestly curious-had been for awhile. Ikuto opened his mouth, about to tease her again but stopped. She said she was being serious and she did look serous. Also she looked seriously shy.

"Fine, I like _you_ best." Ikuto said simply as Amu looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, not understanding. Sighing Ikuto turned fully to her and took her chin in his hand between his forefinger and thumb and lifted her head to look right into her eyes. Amu's eyes widened slightly and the background faded into nothingness besides Ikuto's face. His warm sapphire eyes being the focal point while his voice, always deep but now slightly rough with emotion, wrapped around her.

"You asked what side of you I liked best. The truth is there isn't a particular side of you-I like all of you." Ikuto explained staring right into her eyes. "I like the preppy and outgoing side of you, I like the cool and calm side of you, I like the clumsy and domestic side of you, I like the optimistic and sparkling side of you, I like the stubborn side of you. I like them all. And do you know why Amu?" Ikuto asked using his free hand to brush a stray strand of bubblegum hair out of her eye. Smirking as Amu stuttered and continued. "I like you just the way you are. Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond are all sides of you, but do you know what they-along with you-are?" He added as Amu blushed though she didn't know why.

"They, and me are? With all of them, I'm me. I don't have to choose-I can be whoever I want to be." Amu whispered looking up at Ikuto as he nodded with a bit of pride swimming in his already emotional eyes. She knew this, of course, however it meant a lot for Ikuto to be agreeing with her. She trusted him, as obvious as that was, and if he said it was right she trusted he wouldn't lead her astray. No matter how things turned out after her confession, if she ever got that far, she'd trust that.

"Yes, and do you know what else? Your the girl I love." Ikuto added kissing Amu's cheek as she blushed.

"L-love?" Amu whispered as Ikuto smirked. She was just too cute for her own good. He hadn't planned on telling her, but he could be spontaneous sometimes and it just felt right. She was dense, she had no idea that he loved her. When he told her she thought he was teasing her but he wasn't and he'd tell her again. Her lack of belief in his sincerity wasn't as bad as rejection would be, though not as nice as acceptance.

"Yes-love. I've given in, I can't deny it anymore." He answered nuzzling her neck gently. "I'm in love with you, I can't help it, and even if you never love me like I love you I'll still love you. Always." Ikuto promised as Amu's face flushed gently and both of their Charas stared with happy expressions. It was about time Ikuto admitted his feelings like a man, both Yoru and Mamoru thought, though Mamoru was at least a bit more tactful in trying to get Ikuto to tell Amu.

Amu bit her lip and shook slightly. She wanted to say it, but now wasn't the right time-he'd think she was saying it just because he said it and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus she had never been in love before and didn't want to say it, not unless she was sure. In her head it happened so many ways, she was not a player but she wasn't a prude. If she were to go out with someone as long as they were going out she would not even look at anyone else, it was the right thing to do. She would not be a cheater, and if something happened she either breakup with the person or explain what happened to them.

She had, at one time or another, liked five guys. Tadase was the prince and the outgoing part of her personality would do well with him. Kukai who would also do well with the outgoing part of her personality as well as the adventurous part. Nagihiko who would go with the creative and adventurous side of her. Kairi who would go with the serious and perhaps even mothering side of her. Then of course Ikuto. Kukai and Nagihiko she had only liked for a very short time, both being like family now. Kairi and especially Tadase she had liked for awhile but that was gone.

But Ikuto...he was always much more difficult to categorize. Even when she first met him she'd start thinking about him for no reason, it never happened with anyone else. He had been a part of her life for so long and before now she never felt the need to put words to her feelings. He was always there for her, he came to her when he needed help, he was Ikuto. Just Ikuto always seemed to work for her.

However he just told her that he loved her, which she defiantly wasn't expecting. She thought she'd be confessing to him. It wasn't a fairytale confession, he didn't hold his hand to his heart, look at her with big eyes and stutter before getting his bearings and saying it. He didn't even look nervous. It was even better, he was so nonchalant, he had a smirk and he looked unwaveringly into her eyes. He was just honest, he didn't dress his confession up, it wasn't a poem, it was just a statement and a promise. He wasn't lying, she knows that.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Ikuto asked, knocking his knuckles against her forehead and snapped her from her thoughts. "You don't have to say anything back, it won't hurt my feelings." Amu tried to open her mouth, tried to explain what it was she felt but was silenced as he poked her forehead enough to make her head be pushed back but not enough to hurt her. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Ikuto, wait, there is something I want to tell you." Amu said as Ikuto dragged her along.

"What is it, Strawberry?" Ikuto asked still dragging her along. Maybe if he distracted her it would make it easier for her to speak.

Just as Amu opened her mouth to speak they heard yelling and turning they saw Tadase, holding what appeared to be groceries. The prince's face darkened at seeing his rival, "Tsukiyomi!" Tadase growled as Ikuto rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Hello, Kiddy King." Ikuto said simply as Tadase glared at him.

"Thieving Cat!" Tadase yelled angerly, dropping his groceries. Glaring at him with bright yellow eyes Diamond couldn't take it anymore and quickly Amu's back stiffened as her multiple yellow X clips all became yellow diamonds.

"Tadase-kun you stop this now!" Amu said angerly as Tadase stopped suddenly, surprise in his bright ruby eyes. "Why must you two fight? Your both so radiant! To squander and tarnish that radiance from fighting!" Amu said simply with a sigh, "and your the one who always starts it!" She said glaring at him, "you shine on your own, you don't have to prove it." She said with a smile and a shake of her head. Blinking as the Character Change was done Amu quickly turned to Dia who had a falsely sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"Dia, why must you take control of me like that?" She asked simply with a sigh, Ran took over her the most, Su the second, Miki rarely and Dia almost never. However Diamond was the strongest of them all, when her older sisters took over Amu at least knew what was being done and could react while with Dia she was under her complete control, it even took her a second after the Character Change to remember what had happened. It was unnerving.

"Because it's fun, and it needed to be said and they'd listen to you more than to me." Diamond said simply as with a laugh she flew to Amu's heart. It's time that Amu showed them just how brightly she could shine.

Amu gasped as Dia took over her, it was rare and always left her feeling almost giddy. Her outfit was futuristic with a beige dress that reaches mid-thigh, her sleeves are long and flowing with a diamond shape cut out on the shoulders and yellow frills at the wrist. The collar is a matching yellow and tied in the back with a beige bow which lets the ribbons flow out, as well as a beige with yellow frill extension of the dress that almost looks like wings. Right at the end of the collar is a diamond shaped hole cut out and her Humpty Lock sparkles with yellow light. She wears thigh high wedged boots, the wedge being yellow and the rest of the boots beige. Her strawberry hair is held in neat pigtails, straight with the perfect bounce to the pigtails. She wears a headband with a yellow diamond on it, attached to the headband is a microphone.

"Amulet Diamond!" Amu almost sang as Dia's voice provided a nice backup to her own voice.

Ikuto simply raised an eyebrow as Tadase looked confused. Ran and Yoru started laughing while Miki and Mamoru simply shook their head and Su just smiled lightly. Looking at Ikuto and Tadase Amu smiled, sparkles surrounded her face and Tadase looked speechless but Ikuto didn't seem to be affected, that was how Amu looked to him most of the time.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked smiling at him, "Dia is getting impatient so she has decided to take over and have me admit my feelings so I'll stop chickening out. So I'll tell you; I am absolutely and positively in love with you!" Amu said with a giggle. Ikuto's eyes widened, so that's what she had wanted to tell him.

He wanted this, of course. Hoped for this, that maybe one day it could happen. Now it had, much sooner than he thought it would but he wasn't complaining. Reaching over her grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, taking her face in his hands so he could look right into her bright, shining, honey gold eyes. "You know how I feel Amu-" he was going to repeat his love for her, neither even remembered that Tadase was standing _right there_.

Not thinking about it Amu stood on her toes, a lot closer to his height thanks to the heeled boots, and gently kissed his cheek, right beside his lips.

* * *

**Yeah, the confession...I don't know if it is as anti-climatic as it felt but this is supposed to be a romance and comedy and it's been getting pretty heavy the last few chapters.**

**Okay, here is something, I was thinking of doing. I did the bonus chapter of Ikuto and Amu becoming Amulet Treasure and Seven Seas Fortune, so I was thinking of doing Ikuto becoming all four of Amu's Charas. I'm not sure of the names but I'm thinking of Dark Heart, Black Spade, Dark Clover, and Black Diamond, unless I come up with better chapter/transformation names. I'm thinking of doing it as a bonus chapter, I'd probably just make it four snippets and not even a bonus chapter in that sense. Because if I did it would either be very contributed and hard to figure out a easy enough line and then probably be very long, or it'd be four additional chapters. I've seen other people do Ikuto transforming with Amu's Charas and I'd kind of like to try it out. Perhaps a story of its own, as a branch off of this one? Or perhaps even a sequel? Considering that there is now only one more chapter and this story is done, let me know what you guys think. I'm open to any way.**

**The choices, if any of you care is; I can do a bonus chapter and have four little snippets, each Ikuto changing with one of the Charas, which then it will be the next chapter before the ending of this story. I can have another story which can be a sequal or it can be a branch off, or I can just not do anything at all. If the snippets are chosen I'll do them before the next/last chapter, if the offshoot/squeal is chosen I'll do that after this story is finished.**


End file.
